


extra cheese

by suga



Series: another kind of sound [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Agender Character, Alternate Universe - Bands, Alternate Universe - Punk, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Festivals, Haikyuu!! OT3+ Week, M/M, Musicians, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suga/pseuds/suga
Summary: He sighed quietly before tearing his eyes away to look at the wall of posters, which was the same wall of posters he looked at nearly every day.  There were international bands lined along the top, from the heavy metal hair bands of the 80s, to the more current pop stars.  As his eyes scanned the all too familiar posters, the lower he got, the more local the bands became.  And then he stopped suddenly on one poster in particular and his eyes widened, almost triple their original size.“Oh!   OH!”  Hinata couldn’t stop the noises escaping his mouth as he stared at the poster that was pinned directly over the cash register.  His head whipped back to the couple at the end of the store, who watched him curiously, before his head whipped back to the poster.  “Oh my god.”





	1. complete strangers

**Author's Note:**

> titles aren't my forte, and neither are summaries.
> 
> there is a playlist to go with this fic, and you can find it [here](http://8tracks.com/aichou/extra-cheese)!!

The summer heat was finally giving the town a break, but Hinata Shouyou still kept himself perched in front of a fan to keep cool. He sighed quietly and bent forward, pressing his head against the cool top of the glass counter, staring down at the high priced collectibles that were out of reach of sticky fingers and those that believed in a five-finger discount.

Hinata had started at the music shop when summer started, when he had moved to the area. He needed a job and quick, and was beyond pleased to find the shop only two blocks from his new apartment. The owner, Ukai, was more than happy to take him on once learning that Hinata was studying music at the university; he knew he would do very well.

However, the store wasn’t the busiest, and Hinata found himself flipping through old records and dusting shelves and re-alphabetizing CDs more than he did with helping customers. But he didn’t hate it; music was what he loved most, and it paid the bills.

But that late summer afternoon, Hinata nearly fell off the stood and onto his back behind the counter when the bell over the door chimed. He hadn’t been expecting to hear it for the rest of his shift.

“W-welcome to Crow Street Records!” Hinata called, clearing his throat after his voice had cracked.

Two people walked in and nodded in his direction. Hinata noted the shorter of the pair had their arm linked with the other, only until they started to walk in opposite directions. He couldn’t hear the near-silent conversation between the two before they both decided to go in the direction of the shorter.

Hinata looked around before slipping off of the stool and around the counter, towards the pair.

“Are you looking for anything in particular?” he asked, getting a better look at the two. The shorter had longer hair, held back in a half ponytail and as they turned towards Hinata, he noticed the silver septum clicker. They wore a larger black hoodie with some emblem he didn’t quite recognize, though he knew it was a band’s logo. The shorts he wore were hiding under the hem of the sweatshirt.

The taller man spoke first, and something about him seemed familiar, although Hinata couldn’t quite put his finger on it. “We are just looking for now.” His voice was smooth, and he shook his head of jet-black hair to the side to sweep his fringe from his eyes. Eyes that eyed Hinata curiously, and he missed how they widened ever so slightly.

His face was decorated with a pair of lip studs and a bridge piercing, and peeking out from his plaid shirt he could see the beginning of a rather intricate tattoo – another thing that felt familiar, but Hinata knew he had never met this person in his life!

Stepping back from the pair, he nodded. “Let me know if you need any help, then.” He said with a bright grin before turning back towards the counter, desperate for something to do other than try and figure out why that man’s face was so familiar.

Behind him he could hear the pair whispering, but it was so hushed he couldn’t make out their words. He glanced back every so often to see them flipping through records, their hands tangled together between them even though they were going through separate bins.

He sighed quietly before tearing his eyes away to look at the wall of posters, which was the same wall of posters he looked at nearly every day. There were international bands lined along the top, from the heavy metal hair bands of the 80s, to the more current pop stars. As his eyes scanned the all too familiar posters, the lower he got, the more local the bands became. And then he stopped suddenly on one poster in particular and his eyes widened, almost triple their original size.

“Oh!   OH!” Hinata couldn’t stop the noises escaping his mouth as he stared at the poster that was pinned directly over the cash register. His head whipped back to the couple at the end of the store, who watched him curiously, before his head whipped back to the poster. “Oh my god.”

“Are you okay over there?” The black haired man asked, cocking his head to the side before his eyes found what Hinata’s had found. He hummed with a nod, though Hinata missed it completely, still looking back and forth between the man and the poster.

“You’re going to give yourself whiplash.” the shorter of the couple said, although there was amusement in their tone nonetheless.

“I – uh.” Hinata stammered, eyes still wide as he looked at the customers. “I am really sorry.” There was a pause as he bowed towards the two before standing up. “I, crap.”

The shorter stood on his tiptoes and whispered something in the other’s ear, which made him laugh.

“You’re right.”

Hinata scratched the back of his head and felt his face heat up and he knew he probably looked ridiculous, with his face nearly the same shade as his red shirt. He then realized which band name was on his shirt.

“I know you probably get this a lot but I am a huge fan of The Black Cats, clearly.” He finally managed to piece the sentence together without his voice faltering, despite how much it shook all while pointing at his shirt. “I always try to support local music, but I was never able to attend a full show when you’d travel up through my town, which is completely on me., I would get there too late But nevertheless, I am a huge fan and –“

“Hey, kid.”

Hinata’s mouth clamped shut as the taller man stepped forward, finally breaking away from the other and he wasn’t sure if he liked the smirk on the man’s face. But then he felt a hand land on his shoulder, heavy and making his knees buckle.

“What is your name?” he simply asked.

“H-Hinata Shouyou.”

“Well, Hinata-kun,” the man started, holding out his free hand. “I’m Kuroo Tetsurou, it is nice to make your acquaintance.” He turned slightly to reach for the other, pulling them up. “The Black Cats are playing a show on Friday and you should come.”

Hinata’s eyes widened. “Where? What time?”

Kuroo glanced down at his companion, who quickly pulled out a small flier from their hoodie pocket to hand to Hinata.

“I’m Kozume Kenma, but please just call me Kenma.” They said quietly, putting both of their hands back in their pocket. “I started as some sort of street team leader, now I do most of the promotion work for The Black Cats.”

“Promotion and being my muse.” Kuroo mumbled, leaning over to Kenma’s hair.

“Kuroo, please.” They muttered, nudging him away. “Will you be able to come on Friday, Shouyou?”

Hinata was taken back by the use of his first name, but didn’t say anything about it. His eyes scanned the small flier, taking in the details. And then his eyes stopped on where it was taking place.

“Oh! It’s at Take-chan, er, Takeda-san’s club.”

Kuroo nodded. “Takeda has always been very kind to us and when we first got going we would always play at The Nest. We’ve been playing bigger venues lately, but it’s nice to play there. It’s like coming home.”

Hinata’s eyes were still on the flier and he frowned. “But, um.”

“What is it?” Kenma asked, tilting their head to the side.

“It says it’s sold out and I don’t have a ticket?”

Kenma waved their hand in front of them. “It’s okay. I’m not surprised you weren’t informed of this, since The Black Cats have been in North America for the better part of the summer.”

“I thought I was going to die in Las Vegas.” Kuroo whined, hand on his face. “It’s too hot for a cat.”

“You’re not actually a cat.” Kenma sighed while shaking their head. “And you lot were partying too much, you’d die quicker by alcohol poisoning than the heat.”

“You were in the hotel the entire time, you don’t even understand.”

“ _Anyway._ ” Kenma said, voice loud enough to cut Kuroo off from continuing. Their eyes flashed back to Hinata. “How long have you been working here? I don’t actually recognize you?”

Hinata’s head tilted to the side. “Since the beginning of the summer when I moved down here. Do you come here often?” There was a brief pause before Hinata tilted his head forward. “Any time I say that it sounds like I’m trying to pick someone up, but I meant that as an actual question.”

Kuroo couldn’t hold back the laugh that escaped while Kenma found the answer for Hinata.

“We know Keishin through Ittetsu, and you know how close they are…” Kenma trailed off and terrible memories of his first couple weeks came flooding back to Hinata. He nodded. “Yeah, so there has always been this sort of agreement that any employee of Crow Street Records is on the guest list for any shows at The Nest.”

“Even sold out shows?” Hinata asked, looking back at the flier.

“The guest list is usually very small, because Ukai never has that many people employed here. It’s usually him and two other people.” Kuroo went on. “So it’s not a huge problem, there’s always three or four tickets set aside for the guest list.”

Everything that Hinata had been told sounded far too good to be true, to the point where he fully believed that he was dreaming the whole time. But a huge smile spread across his face in the end.

“I will definitely try to make it, because like I said, I always ended up missing the shows because I had other plans or I’d get there just as you’d all be finishing.” Hinata said, nodding and looking between the pair in front of them. The more he looked at Kuroo, the more he could see him on stage. There was always some sort of makeup covering the man’s face; so seeing him without it was what threw him off completely. “But! Oh, god I’m sorry, I completely distracted you from your browsing!”

Kuroo smirked at Hinata and ruffled his hair. “Don’t worry about it, kid. We aren’t in any rush.”

“Let me know if you need a hand.” Hinata said once again before bowing, his heart hammering in his chest as the thought of, ‘ _oh my god, he ruffled my hair!’_ crossed his mind.

As Hinata stepped back behind the counter, the couple turned back to sifting through records quietly. Hinata sat down on the stool, and his legs felt like jelly. He had seen shows and bands he had admired before, but he had never had the chance to meet any of them, let alone be invited to a show. And he was going to have to have a stern talking to with Ukai about his failing to mention the deal with Take-chan’s club!

 

It wasn’t much longer after their conversation had finished when Kuroo and Kenma both walked up to the cash register with a couple records in hand. The transaction was quick, and Hinata sent them off with a large smile.

“See you on Friday, Shouyou.” Kenma mumbled as they stepped away from the counter, and the two of them made their way out of the shop.

They both stayed quiet for a while, their hands linked between them as they walked down the street. After a few blocks, Kenma suddenly stopped.

“Wh—” Kuroo started before meeting Kenma’s eyes.

“I think I like Shouyou.”

There was a brief moment before Kuroo’s eyes widened as he looked at his partner. When Kenma said things so bluntly, he knew they meant it. When Kenma first told Kuroo that they loved him, he knew that they meant it 100%. But Kuroo was still in shock that Kenma had admitted to something like that so quickly after meeting someone. It felt like it had taken forever to get Kenma to even notice him.

“You like Shouyou?” Kuroo asked, words leaving his mouth slowly. “As in…”

“You know what I’m saying, Kuroo.”

Kuroo nodded, because that was true. He did know. “You did say he was cute in there, so I am just making sure I was understanding correctly. And yeah, he was fucking adorable, really.”

The two started walking again in the direction of their shared apartment, quiet as both of them thought.

“I like Shouyou, but I’m going to try and figure out what that exactly means.” Kenma said again as they turned the corner up towards their building.

Kuroo glanced down at the top of Kenma’s head as they walked, and squeezed their hand tightly, smirk on his face.


	2. punk

There was a line up outside The Nest about a mile long when The Black Cats arrived to load in on Friday. While the tickets were sold out, people still tried to slip into the venue to see the band play. There were always stories from the security guards after, how some would slip through almost undetected before getting thrown out, or some would put up a fight.   Takeda always paled when the people, thankfully few and far between, started to throw punches.

“Security is going to have a rough time tonight, it seems.” Kuroo mumbled as he crawled up into the trailer attached to the band’s van.

The highlight of playing a hometown show was, not having to be cramped up in said van for days at a time before getting thrown on stage. The band was far more relaxed, being their first show back in town after being home for a week.

“I should go and—” another person hopped up into the trailer behind Kuroo, who turned to shoot him a look. “Or not…”

“Please don’t cause any trouble for Take-chan, you know the rule, Tora. Especially _before_ —”

“I get it, I get it!” The man said, holding up his hands before bending down to help unload the trailer.

Yamamoto Taketora had an edge about him that made him the perfect front man for The Black Cats. On the exterior he had the classic hard, punk rock look, with leather jacket and a mohawk that was usually up in blond spikes while on stage, and chain’s dangling from his black, or some sort of red-ish plaid-ish shorts. Though off stage, he wouldn’t hurt a fly and kept his hair down.

“Has anyone seen Lev?” Another voice joined the two in the trailer and they both turned around to see one of their roadies, Fukunaga.

“Is he slacking off already? We’ve only just arrived…” Kuroo groaned, reaching for his phone in his back pocket.

“No, actually I haven’t seen him at all since we arrived. He said he was going to come on his own, he didn’t tell me to pick him up.”

“Well, let’s hurry up anyway, I’ll help bring things in.” Tora offered, picking up one of the drum cases and jumping out of the trailer to head inside.

“I’ll give him a ring.” Kuroo mumbled, sliding through his contacts until he found Lev’s number.

The phone rang once, and then twice, and then…

“H-Hel-Hello, Kur-oo.” Lev’s voice sounded breathless and Kuroo was about to speak before something made the words die on his tongue.

“Lev, tell him we’re up the street.”

“Oh my god.” Kuroo muttered to himself, not even going to let the call continue before hanging up the phone. Instead, he scrolled down farther on his contacts and rang someone else.

One ring, two rings…

“Yaku I swear to god.” Kuroo growled into the phone and he could still hear the breathless roadie in the background. Yaku only laughed.

“I am sorry, Kuroo- _san_. He was sidetracked by chasing a cat, and I had to punish him.”

Kuroo’s mind wasn’t sure where it wanted to go at that point and he shook his head. “Either way, finish up and get your ass over here otherwise you can pack in your own drums.”

“Simmer down, man. We’re on our way, I promise.”

Kuroo grumbled into the phone before hanging up and shoving it back into his pocket, glancing over to Fukunaga. “I swear to god.”

“Again?”

“Again.”

“Christ, those two make you and Kenma look like saints.”

Kuroo shot up and nearly hit his head on the ceiling of the trailer. “Excuse you, my Kenma is a saint, thank you very much.”

The other man laughed and rolled one of amps off the trailer and inside while Kuroo continued the pull things from the pile of instruments and equipment in front of him for an easier load in.

Lev and Yaku finally arrived twenty minutes later, with half the things already inside. Lev had a look of terror on his face, as if waiting to be completely fired while Yaku, red faced from running, could only grin.

“I’m _sorry_.” He said upon seeing Kuroo’s glare.

“We’re going to have to call an intervention, you know.”

Yaku rolled his eyes and Lev could be seen behind him with his face in his hands. “Whatever, whatever. I’m here, let’s go. Lev, grab the bass and I’ll take the snares.”

Kuroo watched as the couple quickly jumped in and out of the trailer, and once they had hurried inside he sighed. Despite how they were, they still managed to get the job done on time, even if it was stressful as hell for everyone else.

 

 

Kenma was walking down the line with their sunglasses perched on their nose. The line was long already, and the doors wouldn’t be open for another three hours. They couldn’t help but grin to themselves as they made their way to the front of the line to flash their pass to the security guard who let them in immediately.

Kenma wasn’t a fan of clubs in the slightest, but The Nest was something different. They had found The Black Cats online a few years prior and fell in love with the music. They saw that they were going to be playing at The Nest, and they decided to forego their comfort and bought a ticket to the show.

The Black Cats, at that time, had only been a band for a few months but Kenma knew they could be something great. After the show, they had found the front man, Yamamoto, and spoken to him. Kenma was a ball of nerves, but despite his appearance, the front man was very kind, and pulled them to where the rest of the band had been sharing drinks.

Kenma liked to think that the rest was history. They had put in a lot of effort promoting alone, and starting up a street team once they’d met more people at shows and online. Word of The Black Cats had quickly spread through Tokyo, and soon through the country.

Kuroo liked to remind Kenma that it was all because of them that they had been able to travel overseas for shows with American bands; a touring festival, no less. Kenma liked to remind Kuroo that it was the talent of the band that did that for them.

Kenma was quick to walk down the narrow hallway and into the club as they pulled off their sunglasses. The lights were on and most of The Black Cat’s instruments were scattered around the area surrounding the stage, their logo painted on all of the cases. They watched as Lev and Yaku worked quietly together to piece together Yaku’s drum kit side stage while Fukunaga set up their guitars in the stand in preparation for tuning.

Kenma felt a smile tug at their lips, and jumped slightly when they felt their phone go off in their back pocket. Quickly pulling it out, the smile fully formed at the sight of Kuroo’s name on the display.

**[kuroo]: _i peeked at the line after helpin bo back in for load in and i think i saw ur crush;) ;) hohohi_**

Kenma rolled their eyes at the text and shoved the phone back in their pocket. Since stopping in at the record shop a few days before, Kenma wanted to meet with Shouyou again but they couldn’t find the time to do so. And Kuroo had been having a great time teasing them over this new infatuation with an energetic boy, someone who was Kenma’s complete opposite – more so than Kuroo.

Instead of heading for the door, Kenma slipped into one of the bathrooms to make sure that they were presentable. They fixed their hair and made sure that any loose strands were back in the half ponytail they’d decided to wear once again. They fixed the twists in their suspenders, which held up their black high-waist shorts. The red button down shirt they wore was a bit on the larger side and they smoothed it down with the palms of their hands, feeling a bit nervous now. Biting the inside of their lip, they bent down to pull their socks back up and over the knee before standing to look in the mirror once more. Kenma’s cheeks were flushed slightly, and they hoped they could play it off and blame it on the heat outside,

Kenma took a few deep breaths to calm their nerves before stepping back out of the bathroom. They stepped back outside a few moments later, to the security’s confusion.

“Sorry Takanobu.” Kenma mumbled at the tall guard, who only nodded back.

Kenma stepped out to the edge of the sidewalk to look down the line for any sight of the other boy. They could feel the butterflies in their stomach, but they tried their hardest to pretend that they weren’t there. They never got used to the feeling of the butterflies, and wasn’t sure if they ever would.   They took another deep breath before walking down the line, slipping the sunglasses back on.

It didn’t take very long for Kenma to find the boy, standing by himself in the line, rocking back and forth on his feet as he tapped away on his phone. He was near the end, and had probably arrived just after Kenma had. Kenma pushed down the nerves and walked up to him, placing their hand on Hinata’s shoulder. The boy nearly dropped his phone as his head whipped up, and his wide eyes turned to Kenma. Kenma could feel his muscles relax under their hand almost immediately.

“You _scared_ me.” He said, shoving his phone into the pocket of his black jean vest, which looked as though it had seen better days. Kenma’s eyes roamed over the studs and the patches before turning back to study Hinata’s face.

“Sorry, Shouyou.” They finally said before tugging on Hinata’s arm, which they still hadn’t removed their hand. “Come with me.”

“But I’ll lose my spot in line…”

Kenma couldn’t stop themself from rolling their eyes and tugged him right out of the line. “You don’t need to be in line.”

Kenma didn’t say any more as they tugged Hinata towards the front of the line. As they reached the guard, Kenma could hear Hinata whimper quietly from behind.

“Sorry to do this to you so early, Takanobu, but there should be a Hinata Shouyou on the guest list tonight.” The guard looked down between the two in front of him before reaching for a roll of paper that had been hidden in his back pocket. His eyes scanned the paper in front of him before nodding, and once more Kenma flashed the pass and stepped forward. They turned back to find Hinata still staring up at Aone, and they couldn’t stop the quiet laugh that escaped before reaching back and tugging him by his hand through the door. “Come on, Shouyou.”

“R-right.”

They walked down the hall quietly, the only noise coming from the main part of the club where the instruments were still being pieced together, and the other bands playing that night were still loading in.

It took until Kuroo spotted the two of them for Kenma to realize their hand was still holding Hinata’s. Kenma felt the flush hit his cheeks as Kuroo sauntered over from where he had been helping with tuning guitars. Kuroo’s eyes darted from their hands to Kenma’s face, eyebrow arched and a smirk on his lips.

“Holding hands already, Kenma? It took me weeks to hold your hand.” He teased, and Kenma dropped Hinata’s hand as much as they didn’t want to. Kuroo then turned to Hinata, smirk turning into a proper smile. “It’s nice to see you again, Hinata.”

Kenma glanced over to the other boy, who didn’t seem phased by anything that had just happened. He just beamed up at Kuroo instead.

“Same to you, well, both of you.” Hinata’s eye’s moved to Kenma’s momentarily, and Kenma felt their heart in their throat. “I’ve been really looking forward to it. Actually, Ukai-san kicked me out of the shop this morning when I went in because I couldn’t concentrate on dusting shelves.”

At that, Kuroo laughed and clapped the smaller boy on the back, nearly sending him flying into Kenma’s chest. Kenma lifted their hands to catch him just in case.

“Well, come with me, let’s make your night a good one.” Kuroo said, reaching for Kenma’s hand; the one that hadn’t been holding Hinata’s only moments before. Kenma was quick to catch Hinata’s arm so he’d keep up with their quick pace towards the stage. “Oi!”

Cymbals crashed and a loud groan followed before a very tall man stood up, rubbing his head. Hinata’s eyes widened at the other’s height before he turned to Kuroo, just as he started speaking.

“Hinata, this is Lev, surprisingly alone. He’s one of our roadies, and…” he trailed off, whipping his head around in search for something, or someone. “Where’s…”

“He’s out helping Bokuto-san since his kit is, er, was almost put together.” Lev said, scrambling to get the cymbals back together. “Nothing I can’t fix.”

“Koutarou never asks for help.” Kenma mumbled, glancing up to Kuroo.

At that, they quickly made their escape to the backstage area. Hinata’s head was moving in every direction, it was a mystery how he wasn’t giving himself whiplash, as he let himself be steered by Kenma.

The three of them stepped outside a few moments later, the sunlight bright after being in the dimly lit club, despite all the lights having been on. Hinata blinked a few times before he focused on what was in front of him.

The first thing he saw was a trailer, mostly empty aside from a few boxes. There was a man that Hinata only sort of recognized sitting on the edge of the trailer, clearly freaking out about something to a much smaller man that Hinata definitely recognized as The Black Cats’ drummer.

“—this is why I told them I didn’t want the trailer and the van in my neighborhood because it isn’t safe! It isn’t! The bastards—”

Kuroo broke away from the trio and stepped up to the panicking man sitting on the trailer.

“Whoa, whoa, Bo, what happened?”

The man, Bo, wailed as he threw his head back and Kuroo turned to the drummer, Yaku.

“The band somehow agreed to leave the van and trailer at Bokuto’s when they got back from tour a couple days ago, even though Bokuto said that was a bad idea.”

“I should have checked it, I should have kept it safe.” Bokuto continued to whimper, falling onto his back into the empty trailer. “I shouldn’t have been keeper of the keys.”

“Keeper of the – Bokuto, what _happened_?” Kuroo asked again, before Yaku continued the story on Bokuto’s behalf.

“Bokuto said everything seemed to be in place, even the lock didn’t seem to have been harmed in any way but when he opened up when he got here…” Yaku trailed off in favour of gesturing to the empty trailer.

“They took it all. They took it all. They took my baby, and my other baby, and my other other baby.”

Hinata watched as Kuroo rolled his eyes and pulled Bokuto back up off of the trailer floor. “Bo, bro, you need to calm down.”

“Ca- Calm down? Calm down?” Bokuto’s eyes widened and he looked angry, and Hinata instinctively took a step back as Kenma’s hand tightened on his arm. “My band is late and – and --,” Bokuto groaned, loudly, “They stole my limited edition Les Paul, Kuroo. They took Les Paul! He’s gone!”

Kuroo ran his hands down his face and turned to Kenma with what looked to be pleading eyes. Hinata could see them nod out of the corner of his eye and soon he was being tugged back into the club.

“I need to make a quick phone call.” Kenma said. “I don’t know if you’d want to stay outside with the banshee…” they trailed off before Hinata shook his head.

“I’ll stay with you, Kenma.”

Kenma turned away from Hinata to hide their blush, but they nodded and led him to The Black Cats’ dressing room, where it was surprisingly quiet.

“Everyone else must have gone to get dinner. Make yourself comfortable, I’m really sorry about this.”

Hinata finally detached himself from Kenma’s grasp and he shook his head. “Don’t be sorry! I wish there was something I could do to help Bokuto-san, even though I’ve never met him before. He seems very upset.”

“I don’t blame him, really. We were there when he bought that guitar he was crying about. It wasn’t cheap.” Kenma said as they scrolled through their phone. “Being a musician isn’t cheap.”

Kenma pressed the phone to their ear a moment later and waited before nodding.

“Keiji, listen, has anyone contacted you?” Pause. “You’re on your way? Yeah, traffic is crazy today.” Pause. “I don’t know if he’s called the cops.” Pause.

Hinata watched Kenma pace back and forth for a moment before his eyes started to roam around the room. There were clothes scattered on the couches, a case of water on the coffee table with a bag of chips that had yet to be opened. There was a small sink and a fridge by the door that they had walked in and a table with an attached mirror across from it.

“We can lend you instruments, or if you want to go acoustic.”

Hinata slipped around to the couch and pushed some of the clothes to the side so he would have space to sit. He sunk into the green leather like it was a cloud, and he couldn’t stop the content sigh that left his lips at the comfortable feeling.

He also missed the look Kenma shot him at that.

“There’s still a ton of parking in the back, so you’ll be fine. Kuroo’s usually good with talking him down, but… Yeah. Yeah, this one is bad. This one is bad.” Pause. “Thanks Keiji, I’ll see you soon.”

Kenma sighed when they hung up the phone and slipped it back into the back pocket of their shorts.

“Everything is going to be okay.” They said quietly, mostly to themself before taking a breath and letting it out slowly. Their eyes turned to Hinata after a moment, and they couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped. The boy had sunk so far down into the couch he was barely visible from behind the arm.

“I want to marry this couch.” Hinata groaned. “This is the best couch.”

Kenma stepped over to Hinata, who looked like he was in heaven.

“Kenma, have you _sat_ on this couch? Oh my god.”

Kenma slowly nodded. “I’ve done more than sit on the couch.” They paused for a moment and felt their face heat up like an oven realizing they’d said their thoughts outloud. “I-it’s a good couch.”

Hinata lifted his head slightly to watch Kenma, his eyebrows raised. He fell back down a moment later though, the comfort making his face full of bliss. “I don’t blame you. It’s a good couch.”

Kuroo burst through the door a few moments later, causing both of them to jump.

“This is bad, this is really bad.” Kuroo groaned, rubbing his eyes before dropping his hands to see his partner and Hinata. “Did I interrupt?”

Hinata didn’t seem to really notice the question as Kenma’s face flared up again. “N-no!”

Kuroo wiggled his eyebrows as he moved closer to the two, and Kenma swung and punched him in the shoulder to make him stop. Hinata was far too comfortable to register what was happening.

“Keiji showed up?” Kenma asked in attempt to change the subject. They hadn’t had enough time alone with Hinata to discuss _anything_ , and they didn’t want Kuroo to drop more hints. Kenma was thankful that Hinata seemed to be oblivious so far.

Kuroo nodded, his hand automatically slipping into Kenma’s. “Yeah, Akaashi showed up with everyone else with a bunch of food, which is why they were late. Also traffic. But that is beside the point. Akaashi is in the process of talking Bokuto down, Yaku came back inside to help Lev, Inuoka and Fukunaga, Tora went with Kai to grab some food and I think merch is finally getting set up by the bar.”

Kenma nodded slowly. “And Akaashi mentioned…”

“That you offered our instruments, yes. That was actually a really great idea because I hadn’t thought about it.” Kuroo grinned widely as he looked down at Kenma. “Seriously, what would we do without you.” He mumbled before pressing a kiss to the top of Kenma’s head. “So, that will be decided once Bokuto stops crying. You know he always performs better after a meltdown, anyway.”

“Oh, I’m definitely not worried. In Ca-Hoots is probably going to have their best show ever tonight.” Kenma said, amusement in their voice. “I’m looking forward to it.”

“Can you marry a couch?” Hinata finally said, pushing himself off of the cloud-like cushion. “I want to marry this couch.”

Kenma sighed quietly, and Kuroo barked out a laugh. “You have some com—”

“Please, love, don’t finish that sentence.” Kenma murmured, pressing their forehead against Kuroo’s shoulder.

Hinata looked between the two, confused, finally cluing into something other than amazement about the environment he was in. He opened his mouth to speak just as an alarm went off in Kuroo’s pants.

Kuroo pulled his phone out to stop the ringing and he sighed. “Doors are in an hour and a half and literally no one is ready, except maybe the instruments.”

“I’m ready!” Hinata cried, holding up one of his arms.

“And Hinata.”

Hinata beamed up at the other two still standing, and Kenma felt their heart growing and Kuroo couldn’t help but silently agree even more that Kenma was right – this boy was cute.

But the sound of the alarm sent everyone into frenzy. Kuroo left the room to make sure everyone was getting back on schedule. Akaashi had managed to calm Bokuto down, and they were running over the set list for the night with the rest of the band, since they had decided to go acoustic. Food was brought in, and a sandwich had found its way into Hinata’s hands as he watched in awe as everyone rushed around. Kenma was the only one that seemed to stay put as The Black Cats’ all finally congregated in the dressing room to get put together.

Hinata continued to watch the band in front of them transform themselves into their stage forms. He watched Taketora leave the room, only to come back five minutes later in an entire different set of clothes – a vest not unlike his own over top of a shirt with some American band printed on the front, finished by a ratty pair of black shorts with suspenders hanging down. Yaku and Kai did the same, coming back in something similar, and Hinata couldn’t stop his sound of awe as everyone started to change.

Kuroo was the last to change, and Hinata didn’t want to admit that he took his breath away when he walked back into the room. His black jeans were so tight he wondered if the holes in the knees were from walking instead of there as a fashion statement. He had a plaid shirt tied around his waist, with a black tshirt hugging his body nicely. Hinata was almost sad as he watched him slip his leather jacket on, the same jacket he seemed to wear for every photo shoot, and every performance.

Hinata missed Kenma watching him with calculating eyes. Kenma had an idea, though they weren’t sure if it was a good one.

Hinata whipped his head around when he heard a spraying behind him, and watched as Tora slowly started to make his mohawk come alive. He turned back and found Kenma applying Kuroo’s makeup, while giving advice to Yaku on what to do with his. Lev was sitting by Yaku, listening intently to Kenma and you could see his fingers twitch; wanting to be the one to help Yaku like Kenma always helped Kuroo.

A smile spread across Hinata’s face, more than before. He thought he would have been nervous surrounded by all these people. He thought he would be nervous because he looked up to musicians; it was what he was studying after all. But he wasn’t, he wasn’t nervous in the slightest. He was comfortable, and he felt like he belonged. The band members had all introduced themselves as they had noticed the extra head in the room, and all of them had been nothing but kind, and Hinata never wanted to leave.

Hinata was shaken from his thoughts when Kuroo sat down beside him, his eyes much darker now after Kenma had finished. Hinata swallowed a lump in his throat and had to look away, because it was unfair how attractive the man was when he was completely done up for a show.

“Do you still get nervous?” Hinata asked, trying to get his mind off of where it was headed. “Before shows, I mean?”

Kuroo looked at Hinata, surprised by the question. He hummed quietly and looked through the room at all his friends before shaking his head. “No, not really.” He said softly before continuing. “I used to get really nervous before, and I’d blame myself a lot if I knew I missed a note, even with the rest of the instruments to cover it. The bass is what holds everything together, along with the drums, and so I used to get nervous that I would completely destroy the entire set by missing one note. The first few shows were a complete disaster, let me tell you.” He laughed quietly, turning back to Hinata. “But then, something changed. I saw this person standing in the crowd, at this very club, one day. And it was like all the nerves seeped out of me.”

Hinata nodded slowly and felt somewhat guilty to have thought about Kuroo being attractive, when his partner was right in front of him.

“I didn’t know I was going to be introduced to Kenma that very same night, but when Tora brought them backstage.”

“The rest is history.” Hinata said quietly, nodding again.

“Are you honestly telling that story again?” Kenma asked, stepping up to them having overheard the last part.

Kuroo looked up at them and grinned. “It’s a good story!”

“It’s cheesy.”

“What’s wrong with extra cheese?” Kuroo asked, smirk on his face.

“Yeah, it’s a great album.” Hinata said, before shaking his head. “Er…”

“Shouyou.” Kenma said quietly, causing the boy to lift his head up to look at the other. “Ryan Adams?”

“Ryan Adams.”

Kuroo looked between the two before it dawned on him, and he watched as Kenma whimpered and turned their head away with bright red cheeks. “Kuroo….”

“Hinata, I think you’re killing them. Kenma made an acquaintance on the tour we were on overseas and was introduced to some new music, and found a new favourite…” Kuroo explained, and Hinata was almost concerned for Kenma’s reaction, before the other started laughing. “Hey there, Mrs. Lovely.” He sang, reaching out for Kenma’s hand and tugging them onto their lap, which wasn’t as graceful as it had been planned to be and Kenma had managed to land on top of both Kuroo and Hinata. Kuroo was still laughing as he wrapped his arm around Kenma’s waist, and Hinata couldn’t help but giggle at the antics that he had spurred on. “Are you coming out to play? I’ve been stranded on your door step every night and day.”

Hinata cleared his throat as he joined in quietly with the next line, embarrassed because he didn’t generally _sing_. “And I want you so bad, but when you cry, I get scared.”

And as soon as the words left his mouth, Kuroo and Kenma’s heads whipped towards him, and he was pretty sure his face and his shirt were the same colour. Again.

Hinata covered his mouth as they looked at him and shook his head. “Sorry.”

They both looked at him now with calculating eyes, and he felt as though they could see right into his soul. “Hinata, do you sing?” Kuroo finally asked, and Hinata shook his head.

“N-not really.”

“Shouyou…”

“Like, maybe in the shower. Or at home in the kitchen, you know, but never in front of people. “

“Why no—” Kuroo’s question was cut off by Takeda slipping into the room and whistling.

“Doors are officially open. In Ca-Hoots starts in about half an hour so if you want to get out of here safely for anything, I suggest doing it now. Good luck everyone.” He called, his eyes finding Hinata just as he was about to leave the room. “Oh! Hinata-kun, what a surprise.”

“H-hey, Take-chan.”

They nodded at one another before the older man left, and the noise in the room picked up where it had been left. Hinata turned back to Kuroo and Hinata, who were both still watching him, waiting.

“I never really thought about _being_ in a band.” He explained, voice unsteady because he never really talked about it. “I didn’t think my voice was good enough, and so I kept to myself. But I love music so much, so that’s why I’m studying it. Maybe I can get into production and recording and help bands make brilliant records behind the scenes.”

Hinata’s voice was much quieter than it had been throughout the rest of the afternoon.

“Do you play?” Kenma asked just as softly, and it was a wonder how anyone could hear their conversation over the roaring voices of the rest of the band.

Hinata nodded. “I started playing drums when I was in junior high, and my friend was trying to teach me how to play guitar, and then so I picked up the guitar in high school, and bass also because I wanted to learn both. And then I was also in the marching band, so I was can play the trumpet pretty all right, but it isn’t my favourite. Oh, and I’m pretty decent with a ukulele, but that was only something I picked up at a party one time when things were getting kind of crazy and people needed to calm down.” Hinata clamped his mouth shut once he realized he had been rambling, but Kuroo and Kenma both didn’t seem to mind and they listened. “But I’m probably not good enough.”

Kuroo sighed and let a hand rest on Hinata’s back, while his other stayed wrapped around Kenma’s waist. “If your voice is anything to go by, you’re not giving yourself enough credit.”

Hinata’s eyes widened at the words and he forced himself to nod. “Th-thank you.”

Kenma let a small grin grow on their face before pushing themself off of both boys’ laps.

“You should probably go warm up. I know the other’s aren’t on stage yet, but…”

“I don’t want to strain myself like before, I know.” Kuroo said, standing up after Kenma. He pressed his lips to Kenma’s quickly before nodding at Hinata. Hinata watched as the other headed towards Taketora, before turning back to Kenma. There was a look that Hinata couldn’t quite read on Kenma’s face, and it dropped as soon as they realized they were being watched.

“Are you okay?” Hinata asked Kenma, reaching for their arm to tug them back to the couch, and they let him. Kenma fell down beside Hinata, close enough that their sides were connected nearly right from their shoulders to their feet.

“I have a lot on my mind.” Kenma admitted with a nod, before forcing a smile. “But, it’s nothing to worry about right now. Let’s have fun tonight, okay?”

Hinata beamed at Kenma, and they nearly had to look away because it was so bright. Their heart hammered a little harder as the boy nodded, and he so badly wanted to hold him.

 

 

There was a five-minute warning before In Ca-Hoot’s took the stage, and most of The Black Cats’ walked out to watch side stage. Hinata and Kenma followed behind, and Kenma took Hinata’s hand to lead him to the opposite side, where they would be out of the way from the bands and their respective roadies. There was a lot of excited yelling coming from the bands, but even more coming from the crowd in front of the stage. Hinata had never seen anything from the stage side, and everything looked so much different. With the lights shining bright on all of the microphone stands and instruments on the stage, it was hard to see the people milling about, but you could hear them chattering away over the background music as they all waited for the bands to play.

“One, two, three, HOOT!”

Hinata couldn’t stop his laugh at hearing the band’s pre-show chant, and soon after, the lights dimmed and the rest of the club was more visible. The sold out show left little to no space to walk, and Hinata was glad that Kenma had found him. He usually enjoyed being in the mosh pit, but from the size of the crowd in such a small club, it made him feel a little anxious. He was going to be safe tonight.

Hinata looked back towards the stage and could see shadows moving in front of him. Once they had stopped moving, the lights slowly came back up, dimmer than they had been before. Akaashi sat on a stool, front and center with a microphone in his hand, while Bokuto closer to Hinata and Kenma, and Washio sat to the other side, both with acoustic guitars lent by The Black Cats, their logos shining bright on the dark wood.

“I’d like to start off,” Akaashi started, as Sarukui and Konoha settled behind the three, the former with a tambourine and the latter sitting on a box instead of a stool, “with a story about this afternoon.”

Bokuto leaned forward and howled into the microphone that was propped in front of him.

“THEY TOOK LES PAUL.”

Akaashi’s head dropped forward and he visibly sighed, while the crowd laughed in front of them.

“Our trailer,” Akaashi finally continued, “was unfortunately broken into some time in the last week and everything was taken from us. Including our merchandise.”

“I think Yukie and Kaori are selling blank pieces of paper with some of our scribbles on it for a hundred yen in the back.” Washio mumbled into his own mic, causing more laughter.

Akaashi sighed into the mic once more and shook his head. “That’s a lie, by the way. But our generous friends, and headliners tonight, The Black Cats—“ Akaashi knew to pause, as the crowd in front of them went crazy. Hinata covered one of his ears to dull down the sound, which hushed a short time later. “They were nice enough to lend their instruments so we could still play for you. So, let’s get started.”

And with that, Konoha started a beat with Sarukui coming in with his tambourine. And then the guitars followed, and Akaashi’s voice took over the entire club. It was different hearing their music acoustic, Hinata thought. Akaashi’s voice was very versatile, though, and he suited the acoustic just as he suited the more rough-around-the-edges sound that he usually sang with.

Despite how mad the band still seemed to be about losing all of their gear, they put on a great set. Most of their own songs didn’t convert into acoustic very well, so they ended up taking some requests and covered songs from other bands, including one in particular that Hinata recognized right away as The Black Cats’ first single.

Hinata looked to Kenma with a grin, and Kenma had to look away from him once again from how bright it was. And it was then Kenma realized they hadn’t stopped holding hands, and neither seemed to mind. They squeezed Hinata’s hand a little as heard him singing along to the words, and Kenma peeked to watch him. And they really did like him a lot, but it was something they’d never experienced before; feelings for two people at the same time.

And with Kuroo saying what he’d said before…

Kenma bit the inside of their lip and turned back to the band playing in front of them. Akaashi finished the song and gave one of his million dollar smiles to the crowd before, without warning, the final song of their set started. It was an upbeat song, which most were, but it sounded peculiar as acoustic. Kenma nodded to the beat as they felt Hinata swaying side to side, enjoying every minute.

But sooner than either had hoped, their set had come to a close and the lights dimmed, and the house lights came back up in order for the bands to switch over. Though with only one band with equipment, the twenty-minute break seemed to be a bit long.

“They were so good, despite how their day started.” Hinata said, wide eyed as he looked at Kenma. “They are so upset but they just let the music take them. Damn, I love music.”

Kenma laughed quietly beside him and nodded. “Well, I assume that you would love music if you’re studying it, Shouyou.”

“Yeah! I mean, that makes sense, I know. But, like, seeing bands live and just being in this atmosphere, it makes the fact more concrete – I really love music.”

Kenma squeezed Hinata’s hand gently again, and it was the first time that Hinata seemed to notice they’d been attached for the entire set, but he didn’t seem to pull away, he just stared at their locked fingers.

“Um, is this okay?” Hinata asked quietly, just barely audible over the people and the music in the background.

“I actually wanted to talk to you about—” Kenma started, though was soon interrupted by their boyfriend of all people.

Kuroo eyed their hands for the second time that day, but with the look on Kenma’s face, he made no comment. Instead, he grinned widely and leaned forward to press his lips against Kenma’s forehead.

“Are you excited?” he asked, turning towards Hinata who seemed torn between Kuroo and his hand in Kenma’s.

“Y-yeah! Definitely excited. I’ve been excited all week.” Hinata said, grinning up at Kuroo as he felt Kenma’s hand in his own. His heart was rapidly gaining speed. Was he in trouble? Though Kuroo didn’t seem to mind, which confused Hinata further.

“Good! I’m feeling good and the crowd is looking amazing. I went down there for a couple of songs and caught up with Moniwa while the bar was empty and the crowd was so into it, even though they just played acoustic. I can only imagine how much havoc…”

“I am so glad I am up here.” Hinata squeaked, eyeing the crowd in front of the stage again. Havoc was never a word to use in terms of mosh pits, especially with a boy of Hinata’s size.

Kuroo opened his mouth again to speak but he was called over to the other side of the stage. He nodded towards his band mates before leaning forward to kiss Kenma once again, lingering a bit longer before pulling back. There was a smirk on Kuroo’s lips as he pulled away, and Kenma wasn’t sure if they liked it, but before they could compute anything else, Kuroo’s lips brushed Hinata’s forehead.

Hinata was dumbfounded. Kenma’s eyes were wide. Kuroo laughed as he looked between the two before running across the stage.

“I can’t even explain…” Kenma started as Hinata stared after Kuroo, his eyes as wide as saucers.

“He just kissed me?”

“I had to talk to you about something, but this kind of complicates it.” Kenma said. “Sort of complicates it? I am so…” for the first time, Kenma was at a loss for words. And thankfully, they didn’t have to speak, for the lights dimmed and The Black Cats took the stage in the dark, and Kenma’s hand tightened on Hinata’s, and Hinata gripped back as they both remained confused but watched as the lights came back, and the crowd screamed.

And of course, the band was on point. Yamamoto ran around the stage, his voice going raw as he sang loud into the crowd. Kuroo played his bass closest to Hinata and Kenma, and shot them smirks every so often when his lips weren’t pressed against his own microphone. Yaku sat at the back of the stage behind his huge set of drums, wailing away on the skins as he yelled out the lyrics, despite the fact he wasn’t a singer. Kai was the farthest from the two standing on the side of the stage, walking around like he owned the stage, and he nearly had more stage presence than the front man.

Half way through the set, the singers mohawk started to fall from the sweat and the pure humidity of the room. The crowd was insane, as Tora requested circle pit after circle pit, as the rhythm of the songs called for it. But then they took a break with a slower song, and you could hear it in his voice how much he had been putting into each song so far.

It was a song that called for two thirds of the crowd to throw lighters or cellphones in the air to sway back and forth. Hinata had started to sway with the slower beat, and Kenma found themself swaying along with him. Hinata glanced over when he noticed the other moving, and finally let go of their hand in favour of wrapping it loosely around their waist.

Kenma’s heart was in their throat and they didn’t know what to do aside from sway alongside Hinata, and wrap their arm around the others waist as well.

But then the fast songs came back, and Hinata shouted the words towards the band, and Kuroo looked over at one point in particular to sing along with him, away from his microphone stand.

The last song, or so it was called, near the end of the song, Hinata watched as Lev walked onto the stage with a pair of drum sticks and stopped behind Yaku. There was a brief moment, and Yaku had swiveled out of his chair, and Lev had taken the seat to pick up where the other had left off. Hinata watched as Yaku ran around his kit, and passed the other three before diving into the crowd without any sort of warning.

Part of Hinata wanted to join him, but he also wanted to survive the night. He hadn’t believed that Yaku would have been the type to do something so reckless.

“He does that every show.” Kenma mumbled in Hinata’s ear when they saw his amazed expression. “He’s broken a rib once doing it, but he still insists.”

The song ended too soon, and Yaku was hauled back on the stage. The lights dimmed, and the crowd cheered and the lights stayed off, and the crowd got louder, and even Hinata started hooting and hollering side stage, and Kenma couldn’t help but laugh as they watched, as they kept their arms around each other.

The lights finally came back, and the band ran back on stage, and without a word, their encore started. If the crowd hadn’t been pumped enough already, they sure as hell were now. There were people climbing up on the stage to dive back in, and security was having a hell of a time trying to get people to stay down. But Yamamoto didn’t seem to mind; he even helped a few of them up and sent them off with a fist bump.

Once more, the song ended far too quickly and the band made their proper exit, bowing to the screaming crowd in front of them with broad grins and waves. Kenma tugged Hinata and they made their way across to the other side to go back to the dressing room.

Everyone inside the room was in high spirits, as they usually were after a clean set. Hinata followed Kenma back to the couch before it could be taken by any of the sweaty band members, and the two sat close as they had been before. Kenma was still itching to talk to Hinata, now that they’d had the chance to think about everything during the set, but Hinata didn’t seem like he was ready to talk; he was taking everything in around him.

Yamamoto had lost his voice, and his shirt for that matter, and still tried to speak while gripping a bottle of water tightly in his hands. Kuroo was standing with him, a towel over his head as he listened to Takeda, who had entered the room at some point with everyone. He beamed up at the two before patting Kuroo on the shoulder, then taking his leave. Kuroo quickly moved over to Kai and Yaku, who had both collapsed on one of the other couches to catch their breath. Smiles spread across both of their faces with whatever he said, before he finally sauntered over to Kenma and Hinata.

“What did you think?” he asked, eyes on Hinata.

“You guys were bloody brilliant.” Hinata said, his eyes still wide. He really didn’t believe this entire day was happening. “Also why did you—”

Kuroo cut him off, knowing exactly what he was going to ask. “It was for good luck.”

“Good luck?”

“Yeah!” And that was all the explanation he was going to get, it seemed. “Anyway, Take-chan told me about an idea for In Ca-Hoots. It’s gonna be a surprise, I think. Well, sort of. We are supposed to keep it hush hush, but I don’t know how well that is going to work. Anyway, he’s going to need your help, Kenma.”

Kenma raised their eyebrow. “How so?”

Kuroo looked around before sitting down on the edge of the table in front of both Kenma and Hinata. “So, Take-chan was devastated to hear what happened to their trailer, right? Like, he apparently was crying _with_ Bokuto about Les Paul. So, anyway, while they were on stage, Take-chan and Ukai-san were talking back here and thought about doing a benefit concert.”

“That’s actually brilliant.” Kenma said quietly.

Kuroo nodded. “Take-chan asked us before the Hoots finished, and we agreed immediately – we’re off for a while to record, so we’re going to have more than enough time to help out.”

“When is it going to be?”

“Probably in a couple weeks, before the summer is over for sure. He’s going to call up the park with the stage and see if we can rent it out, if not, it will be here. But this venue, as much as Take-chan hates to admit it, it’s way too small. He did some fast calculations, because he’s dealt with the park before, and to easily cover costs, tickets are gonna run about $10, which isn’t bad. He’s gonna set up a meeting for a couple days from now so we can brainstorm ideas for other things, a way to make some cash for new equipment and stuff.”

“If that is the case, wouldn’t it be better off having it at this venue?” Kenma asked, but it was Hinata that cut in.

“It would make sense, but there would be less people in attendance. Ticket prices can be raised to make a profit at the park, so you can get more people through the gate.”

Kuroo and Kenma both looked at Hinata, before Kuroo nodded. “Yeah, exactly. So, Take-chan asked me to talk to you, if you’d be down for a promo project.”

Kenma nodded without even needing time to think about it. “Of course, I’ll get started as soon as he books a venue. It’s a terrible thing, what happened. They called the police?”

“Akaashi called once Bokuto was calm enough to explain what happened again, so he’d have a clear story. The police wanted to meet at Bokuto’s house, but he didn’t want to miss the show. So they’ll be dealing with that, and so it sounds terrible, but it’ll make this surprise easier if they are distracted by their stolen equipment.”

“What if their things get brought back?” Hinata asked slowly.

“Well, we’re going to play a show either way and that’s the best part about being in a band.”

At that, Kuroo was called away from the dressing room with the rest of the band, and they left, leaving the room quiet. Kenma and Hinata enjoyed the silence, aside from the ringing in their ears and the chattering coming from outside the room.

Finally, Hinata was the first to speak.

“What did you want to talk about, Kenma?” He asked, turning towards Kenma. Suddenly, Kenma was nervous again. They had been so comfortable leaning against Hinata, that they hadn’t even considered speaking. But it was time. They sighed.

“I don’t want you to get weird about anything, okay?”

“Well, it’s been a weird night so far, but it’s been a good weird. I don’t think anything can phase me at this point.” Hinata said, leaning back into the couch.

Kenma watched Hinata for a moment before nodding slowly. “Okay.” They stayed quiet as they tried to get their thoughts back in order. They had everything thought out before, but things seemed to have slipped as soon as it was time to actually speak. And thankfully Hinata saw the hesitation and didn’t push; he waited until Kenma was ready.

“Okay.” Kenma said again, turning on the couch to face Hinata better. They pulled his legs up onto the couch to cross them in front. “Okay, so, at the record shop the other day, when you realized who Kuroo was.”

“Oh god, that was embarrassing, please don’t—”

“Shouyou, you’re fine. There’s no need to be embarrassed.” Kenma said quietly. “Anyway, um, this is where it gets weird. As you may have realized, Kuroo is my boyfriend.” Hinata nodded, and his cheeks turned a light shade of pink. “I can’t exactly explain his actions earlier, though I can only assume…” There was another pause so Kenma could collect their thoughts, and Hinata continued to silently wait. “After meeting you for the first time, and I’m gonna come right out and say it because I don’t know what else to do, but there was something about you that I liked. I admit, because you haven’t known me very long to figure it out on your own, it takes a lot for me to like someone. You heard Kuroo earlier, it took weeks for me to hold his hand, and it takes me a long time just to be comfortable around new people…”

Hinata’s eyes had wandered elsewhere in the room but they had snapped back to Kenma at that, at the realization that they had been holding hands, or touching in some sort of way most of the evening.

“Oh…”

“Yeah, so. This is where it’s complicated.”

“I can back off if—”

“No, no, no.” Kenma nearly cried. They’d been expecting that reaction sooner, honestly. “No, that isn’t it.” There was another bout of silence, and Kenma hated themself because they never had this much trouble explaining things. “I just want you to think about this, Shouyou. I am already in a committed relationship, but with what I’ve witnessed today with Kuroo, I’m going out on a limb here and saying that this committed relationship is strong enough to hold a third party.”

Hinata’s eyes widened, because it was the last thing he had been expecting to come out of the night.

“Now, I don’t want you to make any decisions now because it’s been a long day, and it’s going to get even longer once the boy’s come back. And I want you to think about it properly, at home, without distraction because it’s a pretty big deal. And I don’t want to pressure you.” _But I really like you,_ Kenma wanted to add, but stopped themself before they could.

And to Kenma’s relief, Hinata nodded.

“I-I will think about it, definitely. I will think about it and report back.”

And that was all Kenma wanted to hear, before they fell back into a comfortable silence and they went so far as to rest their head on Hinata’s shoulder, waiting for the bands to come back from mingling with the crowd outside.


	3. exploration

Hinata was relieved to have the day after the show off, and couldn’t thank Ukai enough. It wasn’t as though he had been up drinking all night with the bands, but he hadn’t crawled into his apartment until the wee hours of the morning anyway.

After Kenma had spoken to him, the bands had come back, rowdy as ever and ready to party, despite the ‘Hoots dilemma. They were all aware there wasn’t much they could do about the missing equipment so late at night, and then the alcohol had been brought in.

Hinata learned that Kenma didn’t like to partake in the drinking, and Hinata decided that for the night he would pass as well. He didn’t want to make a fool of himself in front of these people he barely knew, especially when two of those people could potentially become a very large part of his life.

And that was the main reason as to why Hinata was glad Ukai gave him the day off, not just to sleep but so he could mull over this big decision that had come out of nowhere. But he couldn’t admit to himself that it had come out of nowhere uninvited.

When Kenma had first grabbed his hand, he had felt the nerves right away but he played it off simply because he was being led somewhere and Kenma didn’t want to lose him. He tried to not think much of it, and attempted to overlook the tingling sensation where Kenma had touched. But then it kept happening, and Hinata never wanted to pull away when he realized they were still holding hands. His heart leapt when Kenma would squeeze his hand gently at different intervals during the show.

Hinata had taken a huge step when he wrapped his arm around Kenma, when they swayed together with their phones in the air. Hinata had no idea about Kenma’s feelings, but he sure as hell felt something.

Hinata ran his finger over his forehead as he stared at the ceiling; the skin still burning where Kuroo’s lips had been the night before. The only explanation was still that Kuroo had done it for good luck, and Hinata was unsure about that reason. Kuroo hadn’t missed a single note the night before, though. But Kenma had mentioned that he said the same thing to them every night.

Hinata groaned and rubbed his hands over his face. He was tired and over thinking, which was only making his head pound more. He also wanted to give an answer to Kuroo and Kenma sooner rather than later.

He blindly reached for his phone and checked the time, whimpering quietly to himself when he realized he’d only been home for a handful of hours. The sun was already shining, though his curtains managed to block out most of it, and his stomach growled knowing it was breakfast time even when Hinata wanted to protest against himself.

Eventually, his stomach won and he rolled out of bed. He’d continue his over-thinking over some scrambled eggs and toast.

 

 

Kenma wasn’t sure if they had slept or not, but they had a lot on their mind. They knew they were being impatient, hoping that Hinata would come back with an answer sooner than later, but it had barely been twelve hours since they had dropped the question and they knew that was far too soon. There was a lot to think about, and they understood that.

Kenma rolled onto their side and watched as Kuroo slept, one arm over his head while the other was still under Kenma. There was a small smile tugging on their lips as they watched him sleep, the soft sounds of his breathing relaxing. Kenma reached up with one arm and let their hand gently move Kuroo’s unruly bangs from his face, before slowly letting their fingertips graze along his cheek and jaw. Kenma looked away to the other side of the bed, behind them and bit their lip. They imagined Hinata in that space instead, and their heartbeat sped up.

Kenma turned back to Kuroo to find that he had opened his eyes, though looked like he was still mostly asleep. They smiled down at him before leaning forward, letting their lips brush softly together.

“G’morning beautiful.” Kuroo mumbled, his voice hoarse from use the night before. Kenma felt their cheeks heat up ten degrees before letting their lips brush together once more.

The kiss was slow and lazy and everything to be expected first thing in the morning as Kuroo slipped his arm around Kenma’s waist to pull them up on top of them.

“So,” Kuroo started once he finally pried himself away from kissing the other. “I drank more than expected last night.”

“You did. Your mouth tastes gross.” Kenma mumbled, nuzzling into Kuroo’s neck, brushing their nose against his skin.”

“Sorry babe.”

“S’okay.”

“Refresh my memory on the Hinata thing?” Kuroo asked after a moment, his hands absentmindedly moving along Kenma’s sides.

Kenma wasn’t surprised by Kuroo’s question after the night they had, and was thankful for Hinata’s help in getting Kuroo to bed. They’d nearly asked Hinata to stay, but didn’t want to seem too forward.

“When you guys were out mingling with the guests, I talked to him and told him how I felt. And, before that,” Kenma lifted their head up to look down at Kuroo. “You kissed Hinata before the set?”

Kuroo squinted before his eyes widened as he remembered. “Right, I did do that.”

“Was I right to assume that inviting in a third party…”

Kuroo raised his eyebrow as Kenma trailed off, his brain still sluggish from having just woken up on top of a minor hangover. He hummed quietly.

“Hinata is fucking adorable, as I’ve mentioned before. And after hanging out with him last night before the drinks started pouring in, I definitely want to get to know him more. And babe, you looked really happy with him. And I mean, I hope I make you look that happy—”

“You make me more than happy, doofus.” Kenma cut in, hiding away in Kuroo’s neck again.

Kuroo laughed quietly as he continued his thought. “Well, regardless, you looked happy. And if I am guessing correctly as to where this is going, no, I have no qualms about bringing Hinata into our relationship, especially if you look that happy every day.”

Kenma lifted their head back up again and nodded. “You make me happy every day.”

“I know, babe, but his smile was so contagious. I’ve never seen you smile so much.”

At that, Kenma smiled as if to prove a point but it wasn’t even forced as they thought about what was to come.

“He hasn’t answered yet, but it’s still early.” Kenma said quietly, glancing at their phone on the nightstand as if it would go off just by looking at it. “But he definitely said he would think about it, so I know there is interest there. I’m kind of nervous.” Kenma paused for a moment. “And you’re really okay with this?”

Kuroo watched Kenma for a moment before a sly smile split across his face. Before Kenma could even think, they were being flipped onto their back, Kuroo hovering over them.

“I’m more than okay, love. I promise you.”

“It’s a big step.” Kenma said quietly, eyes roaming over Kuroo’s face.

“I know, but it’s all a part of the adventure that is life. Let’s explore.”

Kenma couldn’t help but laugh at the other’s words. “Explore. I like that word, though I feel like we need safari hats, or we’re going to go down under to catch some crocs.”

Kuroo raised his eyebrow as he listened to Kenma rattle off ideas, before he held back a snort.

“I’ll show you going down under.” And without another word, Kuroo slipped beneath the bed sheets, and Kenma gasped.

 

 

The morning passed and turned into the afternoon, and Hinata sat at his desk with his homework spread across the surface. Despite the paper he should have been writing, he was staring blankly at his textbook unable to concentrate. He groaned loudly as he slouched back in his seat, hands flying to his face. He couldn’t get Kenma off his mind, and in turn, he couldn’t get Kuroo off his mind.

He had been weighing his pros and cons since he had woken up, and the pros had definitely outnumbered the cons. But the cons were pretty big, although manageable. It predominantly came down to if Hinata could deal with what people thought of him, and he had lasted twenty-two years not caring so far, continuing that streak would be no big issue.

Hinata let his hands fall from his face as he turned to glare at his phone. It hadn’t rung once all day, and he almost wished it had just for a distraction. He picked it up and scrolled through the contacts, his thumb hovering over Kenma’s name. They had exchanged numbers when they both had deposited a passed out Kuroo into bed earlier that morning.

Biting the inside of his lip, he hit Kenma’s name to dial before he could turn back. His heart was racing as he put the phone on speaker before setting it down on the desk in front of him, eyes back on his textbook.

He felt like the phone rang one million times before Kenma finally answered.

“Shouyou?”

“Yes, it’s me.” Hinata said, a smile automatically forming on his face.

“Hey, how was your walk home?” Kenma asked, and Hinata could hear muffled sounds in the background, but he was unable to decipher what was going on. “Did you get some sleep?”

“It was uneventful, which is good. I got a few hours of sleep, but I missed that couch. After sitting on it for so long last night, my bed felt like a rock.”

Kenma laughed at that, and Hinata could make out Kuroo laughing as well in the background.

“It’s a good couch.” Kenma said before there was crackling and Kuroo’s voice came in clear.

“Hinata?”

“Kuroo.”

“Are you going to be our boyfriend?”

Hinata felt his face heat up at the question, and waited for steam to billow out his ears. Kenma was in the background frantically asking why Kuroo had to be so blunt so suddenly.

“I, uh…” Hinata stammered. He had been expecting some sort of transition into the conversation, not a straight out question. There was more crackling over the phone before Kenma came through loud and clear.

“Sorry about him.” They mumbled. “I would rather have this conversation face to face, honestly. Over the phone feels less personal.”

“N-no, that makes sense. I wasn’t expecting him to ask, so that caught me off guard.”

Kenma sighed quietly through the phone. “While I’m dying to know your answer, I’m not going to try and pry it out over the phone, I promise.” There was a pause, and Hinata wasn’t exactly sure what to say, but thankfully Kenma continued. “What were your plans for the rest of the day? You said you had the day off?”

“Yeah, thankfully. I have this paper due on Monday, but I just can’t concentrate.”

“Sorry.”

“Ah, no, please don’t be sorry!” Hinata waved his hands in front of him, even though he knew Kenma couldn’t see him. “I’ve been wanting to give you an answer sooner rather than later, you know, so I’ve been thinking about it long and hard.”

Hinata was almost waiting for _someone_ to come in with a remark about his words, but it seemed Kenma had turned speaker off.

“So other than the paper, you have no plans?”

“No, my night is wide open.”

There was a brief moment of silence, and Hinata had momentarily thought that the phone had cut out. He was about to check that the call was still going once Kenma’s voice came back.

“Would you want to come over? Or we can go somewhere else? To talk?”

“I, um, I can go to your place. I think I’ve made my decision.”

Hinata could hear the smile in Kenma’s voice as they spoke. “Alright. Come over whenever, we aren’t planning on going out either. Somebody has a touch of a hangover.”

Hinata laughed softly and nodded. “I’ll text you when I leave.”

Their goodbyes were quick, and with a burst of motivation, Hinata attempted to get a bit more done on his paper.

 

 

Kenma turned to Kuroo from where they had jumped up off of the bed and glared. Kuroo sat with the sheets around his waist, and a large grin on his face.

“You could have scared him away being so blunt.” Kenma mumbled, about to set down their phone when it started vibrating again. They checked the caller before answering. “Good afternoon, Takeda.”

“GOOD AFTERNOON TAKE-CHAN!” Kuroo crowed in the background forcing Kenma to leave the bedroom completely.

“Sorry, he’s in a mood.” Kenma said. “What can I do for you?”

“Oh! Right!” Takeda exclaimed, as it he had forgotten his whole reason for calling Kenma. “Okay, so we are going forward with the benefit concert in the park. I’ve been brainstorming a music festival of sorts.”

“Planning a music festival in a matter of weeks? Boy, you’re bold.” Kenma said, but the challenge put a grin on their face. They walked into the living room to where their laptop sat on the coffee table. “I’m intrigued, go on.”

“I’m gonna need a lot of your help, which I normally don’t ask for. Are you going to be okay with that?”

“Of course. What can I do?”

“I need you to get in touch with the ‘Hoot’s street team, I imagine they have one?”

“Yes, I know a handful of their members.”

“Great!” Takeda said, and the excitement was so clear in his voice. “I’ve got a hold of their management team, and they’re going to pull some strings. The band will be informed they’ll be playing a show in the park, but they won’t know that the proceeds are going to the restoration of their equipment.” Kenma nodded as they listened to Takeda, while they quickly took notes of any minor details. “They’ll probably have some equipment on loan, but Kuroo told me last night that the Cats would have no issue letting them borrow again.”

“No, that definitely won’t be an issue.”

“Awesome. Okay, so can you please help make some posters? I’m trying to figure out the best way to advertise why this benefit festival is a _benefit_ festival, without really saying who its for.”

“Leave it to me, I can come up with something. I’ll start handing out fliers right away.”

“You are a life saver. As for bands so far on the roster—”

“You really amaze me, you know that? When did you even get home? Have you even slept?”

Takeda laughed. “Kenma, I promise you, you don’t want to even know the answer to that.”

Kenma paused for a moment, about to push, but they decided against it. “Okay, who is playing so far?”

“Okay, so, officially I have the Cats and the ‘Hoots, of course. Murder of Crows has been informed, and they were heartbroken to hear what happened, so they’ll come down to play. They’re going to put a word in to their DJ friend, DJ Dinosaur.”

“DJ… Dinosaur? Wow, okay.”

“Then I have Eden waitlisted with Iwaizumi Hajime. Hopefully I will hear back from their management team soon.”

Kenma couldn’t stop the gasp, and they covered their mouth to muffle the sound, though it was already too late.

“Iwaizumi Hajime?” Kenma asked through their fingers.

“I take it you’re a fan.”

“Um, yes. Have you _seen_ him?”

Takeda laughed through the phone before sighing. “Yes, I have. He played at The Nest while you lot were in America.”

“And I missed it. Takeda, you’re killing me.”

“I’m sorry. And that is all I have for now, I will let you know of any changes or additions to the roster. It’s gonna be held in three weeks. We have a lot of work to do.”

Kenma nodded despite the fact that Takeda couldn’t see them.

“Alright, sounds good. I’ll get working as soon as possible.”

Kenma hung up their phone a few moments later before typing up a few last notes from the conversation. Bands were listed, dates were listed, and they’d have to message Takeda back to find out times and ticket prices to add before handing out fliers.

Just as Kenma was about to stand up, their phone buzzed yet again, signaling a text. They picked up their phone and grinned at the screen.

**[shouyou]:** **_i couldn’t concentrate anymore, so im on my way!_**

**[kenma]: _okay!_**

Kenma stretched their arms above their head and looked around the apartment. They hadn’t been back from overseas long enough to make a large mess, so they figured it was tidy enough. Hinata had been there already anyway, so there wasn’t much point.

Kenma wandered back through the apartment to the bedroom, popping their head through the door to see Kuroo sitting against the headboard while looking at his phone.

“I’m gonna make some coffee, and Shouyou is on his way here. You might want to put on some clothes.”

Kuroo slowly lifted his head before looking at Kenma and raising his eyebrow.

“You’re one to talk, babe.”

 

 

Hinata’s heart was hammering as he made it out of his apartment and down the street. He tried to do his best in following the same route he had taken that morning from Kenma and Kuroo’s apartment. He managed to only get turned around once before stepping up to the front door to punch in the buzzer code.

His heart was trying to escape via his mouth when he heard Kuroo answer the buzzer to buzz him in.

By the time Hinata made it up to their floor, he was pretty sure his legs had turned to jelly, and he’d need to be carried into the apartment by the time he knocked on the door.

“Come in!” Kuroo called from somewhere deep within the apartment. Gulping down a lump in his throat, Hinata turned the knob of the door and stepped inside.

The apartment looked exactly like Hinata had seen it earlier that morning, though ten times brighter now that the sun was fully up. He kicked off his shoes and slowly made his way down the hallway, unsure of where to go. He heard the shower start up in the bathroom, but then he caught sight of Kenma out of the corner of his eye, in the living room in front of their laptop. They looked up as soon as they heard Hinata step into the room, and a small smile spread across their face.

“Hey. Come, come sit. Make yourself at home.” Kenma offered patting the couch beside them.

The living room was quite small, or it looked much smaller with the large furniture. There was a black sectional couch that took up the whole wall, and one side kept the living room separated from the kitchen area. There was a coffee table in the middle, and a TV mounted on the wall across with a shelf underneath that home to multiple gaming consoles. The walls were covered in different posters, ranging from music to movies.

Hinata stepped around the table to sit on the couch beside Kenma, his eyes moving to the laptop that they’d placed back on the table.

“What are you working on?” Hinata asked.

“Oh! Plans are already in motion for the benefit show!” Kenma said, excitement in their voice. They enjoyed helping with the setting up of shows, and with one as big as this one, and with a short amount of time, they were really excited for the challenge.

And as Kenma explained the details that they had so far, Hinata listened intently, all while thinking that he had made the right decision in the end. A smile tugged at his lips as he thought, though he continued to listen to the other.

“We have three weeks, and I’m trying to think of more ways to make some extra money.”

“How about a raffle? Or a silent auction? I know it’s not exactly something you’d usually find at a music festival but under these circumstances—”

Hinata watched as Kenma’s eyes grew wide before they jumped in their seat. “Shouyou, yes! I’m going to note those down, those are actually decent ideas.”

“I-I’m glad I could help.” Hinata said quietly, feeling his cheeks warm. “Maybe if the bands have any extra merchandise, or maybe Take-chan can talk Ukai-san into maybe donating something from the store…”

Kenma leaned over and typed the notes quickly, grin on their face. “Yes, yes. This will be good. I was coming up blank, because when you usually think fundraisers, the first thing that comes to mind is a bake sale.”

“Or a car wash.”

“A car wash…” Kenma pondered for a moment before shaking their head. “No, not in a park.”

Hinata raised his eyebrow. “You’d actually consider a car wash.”

Kenma glanced over to Hinata before nodding. “I mean, it’s an awful thing to say, but think about it. All the guys would have no issue getting mostly naked and soaping up cars. It’s a total scam, I know, and they’d most likely suck at cleaning cars properly, but I mean, the sight alone would—“

And as if on cue, Kuroo stepped out of the bathroom, followed by a cloud of steam. His hair was slicked back and still wet, and his towel hung dangerously low on his hips. Hinata felt his mouth go completely dry, and knew his face probably resembled a tomato. He had to tear his eyes away to look at Kenma, who only looked back at him.

“Now imagine the soap suds, and I rest my case.”

Kuroo stood in the doorway, head tilted to the side, confused.

“Soap?”

“How would you feel about a car wash?” Kenma asked, turning their gaze to Kuroo.

“I would do a car wash.”

Kenma slowly nodded and added it to the list on their laptop. “That will be after the festival, if we have to.” Kenma turned to look at Hinata, who was still beet-red and wide-eyed. They sighed quietly though couldn’t fight off the grin. “Kuroo, can you _please_ put some clothes on? I think you’ve broken Shouyou.”

“I think that’s the first time you’ve—”

“Please don’t finish that sentence or so help me…”

Kuroo nodded at that and turned back down the hall towards the bedroom, laughing. Kenma cleared his throat, shaking Hinata from his trance.

“I am _so_ sorry. A car wash. Yes. I understand completely.” He mumbled, rubbing his face to calm himself down. Kenma laughed beside him.

“It’s okay, Shouyou. I had the same reaction.” Kenma said quietly, shifting around to properly face him on the couch. “That isn’t going to change your mind, is it?”

Hinata quickly shook his head. “No, no. Um, about that…” he trialed off, nervous again.   “Should Kuroo be here for this?”

“If you want him to be.”

Hinata nodded slowly as he tried to decide which would be easier, before, “I think I will wait for him.”

 

 

It was barely five minutes later when Kuroo walked back into the living room, clad in sweat pants and a black tank top, his towel slung around his neck to catch any water droplets from his hair. He collapsed on the chaise end of the couch and looked between the two that were already there.

“You too look serious.” He said, eyes flitting between both of them.

Kenma looked from Kuroo to Hinata before smiling. “Shouyou has an answer.”

“Oho?” at that, Kuroo pushed himself up to sit properly, eyes on Hinata.

And Hinata’s nerves nearly got the best of him. There were butterflies wreaking havoc in his stomach, and he wasn’t sure if he was going to be sick. He swallowed them down and nodded, feeling the blush creeping back up his cheeks.

“I do. It was a big decision.” Hinata said, trying to keep his voice steady. “And I’ve been thinking about it since I woke up this morning, and as I told you earlier.” He said, looking to Kenma. “I couldn’t concentrate on my paper until I called you.”

“Did you get the paper done?” Kenma asked, relieved when Hinata nodded.

“Yeah. Motivation came out of the conversation.” He said with a smile before biting his lip. “So, you are both on board with this?”

“I wouldn’t have suggested it if I wasn’t.” Kenma said before Kuroo cut in.

“Let’s go down under and find the crocs!”

Hinata cocked his head as Kenma shook their head. “That is a yes on his part too. We talked about it earlier, and it’s a road we’ve never gone down either. It’s kind of an adventure, in a way.”

“An adventure.” Hinata repeated slowly, before smiling. “I like the sound of that. What does that have to do with crocodiles though?”

Kuroo snorted into his hand as Kenma’s hand moved to his forehead. “Kuroo was looking for a reason to be gross, so just ignore him.”

“Gross? You’re the one that said it!”

Kenma turned to look at Kuroo, and Hinata wasn’t sure if he was glad he missed the look on the other’s face, for Kuroo looked somewhat frightened. But when they turned back to Hinata, they smiled. “If you can keep up with Kuroo and myself, will you have us?”

“I-I…” Hinata started, eyes darting between the two again before nodding. “Yes, yes of course. That was my answer, yes.”

For a person with small smiles, the one that spread across Kenma’s face at that was large enough, even Kuroo had to do a double take.


	4. parks

The festival planning was going smoothly, and even _ahead_ of schedule, which was surprising considering how short notice it was. Kenma had been working hard on promoting the show, while Kuroo and the rest of The Black Cats continued practicing and writing for their upcoming recording sessions. They had made it the three whole weeks without In Ca-Hoots finding out about the surprise fundraiser, and there was hope that it would remain that way until their set at the festival.

The morning of the festival was an early one as three different alarms sounded at the same time from the same nightstand. Hinata jolted up first at the first sound of his squawking phone, though found it difficult to move too much as Kuroo tried to pull him closer against him.

“Five more minutes.” The bassist mumbled against the boy’s arm, and Hinata couldn’t help but fall back against the pillow.

Kenma, on the other hand, groaned and rolled over to cease the noise of all three cellphones.

“Five more minutes, but we’ll really need to get going.” They mumbled quietly, sounding just as tired as the other two.

So they continued to lay in bed, Kuroo’s arms not relaxing around Hinata’s frame, as Hinata blindly reached for Kenma’s hand once the other had rolled back over. Hinata turned towards Kenma and beamed tiredly at them once he saw their eyes open.

“G’morning.”

Wordlessly, Kenma leaned forward to return the greeting and brushed their lips over Hinata’s.

It was safe to say the first three weeks of their new relationship had gone swimmingly. Between Hinata’s work and school schedules, and between the festival preparations and everything else going on with Kuroo and Kenma respectively, they’d managed to go on a handful of dates. The first few were weird, and they all fought to pay for each other, before they’d come to the agreement to take turns. Holding hands in a movie theatre was easy, but the three holding hands walking down the street ended in disaster. And it wasn’t weird looks from the people they walked by that were the problem, but three wide down a narrow sidewalk didn’t work very well for anybody, especially when there was oncoming traffic.

But they were happy regardless, and Hinata found himself wedged between the two at night more often than not as the days passed. He hadn’t seen the inside of his own apartment for the better part of the third week, except to grab clothing or print something off for class.

Hinata and Kenma were reluctant to pull away from their kiss, though both knew that they really needed to get out of bed. Kuroo on the other hand was having difficulty, and he wouldn’t let go of Hinata.

“Five more minutes.” Kuroo mumbled into Hinata’s back as the alarm sounded once more, five minutes after the initial alarm.

Hinata tried to wiggle around in Kuroo’s arms to face him, though the man turned his face into his pillow.

“Kuroo, we can’t stay in bed all morning. We promised Take-chan that we’d help.” Hinata said quietly, earning a groan in response. “Unfortunately there isn’t the man power of a normal festival, we need to go help.”

Kuroo groaned again, and Hinata could hear Kenma sigh behind him. The bed dipped, and they crawled over to whisper something in Kuroo’s ear. Hinata couldn’t hear what was said, but whatever it was made Kuroo jump to his feet, eyes wide.

“Well, what are you guys laying around for? We need to go!” And without another word, Kuroo scrambled off to the bathroom to shower.

Hinata blinked and watched him leave with Kenma still bent over him. He looked up, confused.

“Dare I ask what you said?”

Kenma looked at Hinata for a moment before a sly grin spread across their face. “Maybe I’ll tell you one day.” They murmured with a wink before crawling back and off of the bed. “Let’s get ready. We need to be at the park within an hour.”

 

 

The trio got ready quickly before making their way to the park, bundled in their jackets to protect them from the crisp early fall morning. Part of them wished they had gotten a ride, but the park was only a few blocks from Kuroo and Kenma’s apartment.

They arrived a few minutes late, but Takeda didn’t seem to notice as he tried his best to get everyone organized. There were already people running around the stage that sat in the park year round to mount the lighting up the sides of the stage.

“Take-chan, you’ve really outdone yourself this time.” Kuroo said, eyes scanning the grounds. There was a company lining the perimeter with fencing in order to keep the non-ticket holders out of the festivities, not that tickets were all that expensive, but people would always find a way to sneak in regardless.

“Ah, well, it was definitely a challenge. I think I slept about eight hours in the last three weeks.”

“I told you to take a day to rest.” Kenma mumbled under their breath. Takeda didn’t seem to catch it, though Hinata had and leaned to the side to bump their shoulder.   “Honestly.”

“Okay, so everyone listen carefully, please! You can ask me questions after, but I just want to get through all of this as quick as possible.”

Takeda began to give everyone different tasks to complete before In Ca-Hoots showed up, which gave them a good few hours.

Hinata and Kenma had been sent to help set up tents for both the silent auction and the raffle. Both tents were set to be farthest from the stage, safe from any rowdy concert attendees. The silent auction had been filled by signed merchandise from all the bands, as well as donations from Crow Street Records. Hinata had pestered Ukai _a lot_. Hinata figured Takeda had done so even more.

In turn, Kuroo was sent with the rest of The Black Cats to unload their gear. They had been the first band to arrive, with the rest to follow shortly after. They took the opportunity while they could to get everything set up and organized on the side stage, so for when the rest of the bands unloaded it would be simple.

Despite the lack of _trained_ crew, they surprisingly continued to run on schedule. It helped that Takeda was on everyone’s heels about being on time.

“I think we should buy him a drink when it’s over.” Kuroo mumbled to Kenma as both Kenma and Hinata had been sent back to start hauling merchandise to the different band tents as they arrived, to give the rest of the bands extra help.

“A drink? More like an entire keg.” Kenma said, taking a box from Shibayama to help him set up The Black Cats’ merch table. Hinata followed after with a third box.

The first band to arrive other than The Black Cat’s had been Murder of Crows. As soon as Hinata had made it back to the load in area after dropping the last box off to Shibayama, he squawked at the sight.

“Why didn’t I figure this out sooner?” He asked, not really looking for an answer.

The first person to notice him grinned immediately.

“Hinata!” the man cried, bolting and tackling the other to the ground. “I wasn’t expecting to see you here.”

Hinata wheezed as he tried to forget the pain in his back after having landed on it. “Same, Nishinoya.” Noya scrambled to his feet to let Hinata back up. “I saw Murder of Crows on the posters as they were getting made, but I didn’t really put two and two together. Last I had heard you had been going by just Murder.”

Noya reached forward to help Hinata to his feet and he nodded. “We had been, but we added Of Crows to lighten the mood, you know? But wow, what are you doing here? Are you playing?”

“Holy shit, Hinata?” another familiar voice echoed through the park, causing Hinata to jump, and another person joined the two.

“Tanaka, it’s been a long time!”

“What are you doing here?”

“I was actually just gonna explain to Noya.” Hinata said, before explaining his job with Ukai and meeting Kuroo and Kenma. And it didn’t take long for the rest of the band to recognize him, and he felt overwhelmed. But then his eyes fell on someone else he hadn’t been expecting to see at all. “Why is Tsukishima here?”

“He got into DJ-ing a while ago, and he’s gotten pretty popular in the local scene. He appreciates In Ca-Hoots and so when I talked to Takeda-san, I said that I would also talk to Tsukishima since I’m also managing his stuff as well.” Sugawara explained, just as Takeda came to break up the happy reunion.

“I’m sorry, we have so much to do!” The poor man cried with his clipboard tightly gripped in his hands. “Once everything is all prepared I promise you can all have time to relax and catch up.”

That was how the rest of the morning and afternoon continued. Whenever anyone thought they’d take a breather, Takeda came after them to throw down the hammer. And it was when In Ca-Hoots arrived for their scheduled load in, not that they had much _to_ load in aside from new merchandise, that things had started to taper off and calm down.

Hinata groaned as he lay on his back, spread wide as he stretched his sore limbs in the grass. It had been an exhausting day already, and it wasn’t even close to being over. He appreciated festival crew more than ever in that moment.

“I kind of want to go home and shower again. I feel so gross.” Kenma said quietly, collapsing on the ground with Hinata and resting their head on his stomach.

“A shower would feel so nice right now.” Hinata agreed, letting his eyes close. He was exhausted, and the thought of the hot water on his sore muscles sounded so tempting. “Would we have time? We don’t really have any more responsibilities, do we?”

Kenma hummed softly before shaking their head, which made Hinata squirm a little at the feeling. “No, not until the doors open. I think Takeda wants me to help with the raffle, at least for a while. As long as I don’t miss Iwaizumi play, everything will be okay. And Kuroo, of course.”

“I’m quite looking forward to seeing Murder of Crows. I haven’t seen them for so long, and Kiyoko’s vocals are to die for.” Hinata said thoughtfully, pushing himself up onto his elbows and doing his best not to disturb Kenma.

“The Cats toured with them once, and they’ve played a handful of other shows with them. I quite like them, though Iwaizumi Hajime is more my style.”

“He’s so different from The Cats’ sound.”

Kenma peeked open their eye to look up at Hinata. “Oh I know, my taste is very eclectic, not unlike this entire line up today.” They shrugged. “There was something about the lyrics that drew me to The Cats, and I wanted everyone to hear them. And they’re very talented musicians who know how to bring out the best in Taketora and his vocals. And then Hajime plays on stage on his own more often than not, though I’ve seen videos where he’s played with Eden backing him up, especially if he’s playing a large venue. Now that I think about it, I don’t think they will be doing that today.” Kenma paused for a moment. “That’s one thing that I’ve been surprised about, you know? The Hoots haven’t realized anything fishy, even though they’re headlining and Eden is opening for them. Eden is a much more popular band, especially here.”

“They’re really poppy, right? Honestly, I’ve heard of them, because someone I go to school with currently grumbles about them all the time, but I haven’t really paid much attention to them.”

“Definitely the poppiest of the bunch here, including that DJ Dinosaur.”

Hinata snorted, covering his face with his hand. “I cannot believe Tsukishima picked DJ Dinosaur. What a nerd.”

Kenma pushed themself up off of Hinata and turned to face him. “Did you want to go hang out with your old friends for a while? Or are you still considering a shower?”

Hinata scratched the back of his neck before running his hands through his already unruly hair. “I honestly would love a shower. It was cold this morning, but the sun is a nightmare and I feel gross. I can catch up with Murder later.”

Kenma nodded and got to their feet before helping Hinata up. “Let’s go, then. You have another change of clothes, right?” Hinata nodded. “I’ll shoot off a text to Kuroo that we’ll be back in an hour, just before doors open.”

Hinata leaned up and pressed his lips to Kenma’s cheek. “Sounds good.”

 

 

Kuroo had set up camp in the band’s van to get ready. He sat behind the console between the driver and passenger seats and faced the back of the van. He had a mirror propped up on the bench with his stage makeup lined up beside it. He had gotten quiet skilled at doing his makeup in the low light of the van while on tour, especially if Kenma had been put to work elsewhere.

“There you are!” a voice boomed, nearly causing Kuroo to stab himself in the eye with his eyeliner.

“Jesus Christ Bo.” Kuroo groaned, setting the liner back down and shooting a glare at his friend. “I nearly lost an eye.”

“Sorry, sorry. I’ve been looking all over the place for you. How the hell did Take-chan get Eden to play?”

Kuroo raised his eyebrow as a smirk grew on his lips. “Bo, you really wanna know the answer to that?”

Bokuto faltered and quickly shook his head. “No, no definitely not. We all know too much about Take-chan.” He said before he sighed. “It’s just, I respect Eden a lot so them opening for us is huge.”

“It is a pretty big day.”

“Oh! That wasn’t actually the only reason I came looking for you. Actually, Akaashi was also looking for you. Okay, the whole band has been looking for you and the rest of yours but you Cats are hard to find.”

“Isn’t that always the way? What did you need?”

“Well, I’d rather do this in groups but I just, I want to say I really appreciate you guys letting us use your gear for such a big event. It was one thing at The Nest, but Take-chan was adamant that we play this festival that he seemed to have pulled out of his ass? What is going on?”

Kuroo shrugged, feigning innocence. “I have no idea, but you guys are always more than welcome to borrow our gear. We know you don’t go up on stage with the intention to smash shit.”

“Well there was that one time Washio—“

“Please don’t make me change my mind, Bo.”

“Right. That would be bad. Don’t change your mind.” Bokuto paused for a moment, looking around outside the van. “But seriously, where is everyone?”

Kuroo shrugged and turned to look out the front window of the van. There really wasn’t anyone around.

“I’m not sure. I’m surprised I’ve been able to hide in here to get as ready as I’ve gotten without Take-chan coming after me. You know, to find everyone else.” Kuroo said, tacking the last part on last minute, before it seemed suspicious that Takeda would need his help at all.

And thankfully it didn’t faze Bokuto, who nodded. “Right. Oh well, we’re going to grab a quick bite to eat but I know you guys have sound check soon. Did you want me to grab you anything? It’s the least I could do.”

Kuroo hummed. “If you’re going to that sandwich place you guys always hit up, get that one with the bacon.”

“The usual?”

“The usual. Thanks, man!”

With that, Bokuto left to find the rest of his band and Kuroo turned back towards the mirror on the bench.

 

 

Once the last band was finished with their sound check, the gates opened and crowds of people flooded into the festival grounds.

Kenma sat behind the table under the raffle tent and watched as the festival attendees walked in. They took a deep breath before the crowd joined them, and they couldn’t keep the smile off their face as they sold ticket after ticket after ticket. The raffle was a great idea, it seemed.

Hinata had been given the task to help anyone backstage that would need it. Takeda had originally wanted him at the silent auction table, though when he had found Hinata with Fukunaga, who had been tuning guitars for The Cats, he didn’t want to disturb him completely. Hinata was more than happy to help out behind the scenes, and see how a concert was run. He had been to many shows, but it was a whole different experience behind the scenes. And with the open-air stage, he could still enjoy the music properly.

And he hated that he sort of enjoyed Tsukishima’s music. DJ Dinosaur still made him laugh.

“You said you could play bass, right?” Fukunaga asked as he set down one of Kai’s guitars, only to pick up another. Hinata watched as the other threw the guitar strap around his shoulder before plugging the guitar into the tuner.

“I started learning, yeah. I’m not the best. I play guitar a lot better than I do bass.” Hinata explained with a shrug.

Fukunaga stopped turning the knobs on the end of the guitar in favour of reaching for one of Kuroo’s bass guitars and handing it to Hinata. Hinata was somewhat hesitant to take the guitar from the other, but slowly plucked it from the other’s hands anyway and slung it over his shoulder.

“I trust you know how to tune guitars.” Fukunaga said, reaching for an unused tuner on the top of one of the amps. Hinata nodded and took the device to quickly plug it in and get to work.

Hinata had nearly finished with the last string when he heard a familiar voice come from behind him.

“What’s this?”

Hinata jumped slightly as he felt a pair of arms slink around his waist before being pulled against someone’s chest. The scent of Kuroo’s body spray relaxed him, and he grinned, feeling the other lean down to press his lips against his ear.

“I hope you’re taking good care of my baby.” Kuroo murmured.

Hinata leaned to the side to look back up at Kuroo and his eyes widened at the sight of Kuroo all dressed and ready to hit the stage – it was something he wasn’t used to yet and it still took his breath away.

“I-I wouldn’t harm your baby, I promise.” Hinata said, feeling his cheeks flush as Kuroo watched him. “Can I just say you look g-great?”

Kuroo stepped back from Hinata and grinned. “Thanks babe. Wait, you also look g-great.”

“Kuroo…” Hinata whined, which only made the other laugh.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. You do though. Speaking of looking great, where did Take-chan stick Kenma?”

“They’re at the raffle table, at least until Tsukishima is done on stage. I know they wanted to see Iwaizumi play.”

Kuroo pulled his phone from his jacket pocket and nodded. “They’ll be back here pretty quick then. I could go rescue them, but I feel like I’d be mobbed. I had to take the long way around from the merch table. The crowd is pretty big already.”

Hinata grinned at the news of all the people and he felt himself getting more excited. He was torn away from his excitement a moment later when he saw a familiar blur of blond hair squeeze through the gate guarded by security, and the grin on his face grew.

“I found Kenma.” Hinata said, nodding towards them. Kuroo turned around and there was a loud gasp.

“You’re wearing my favourite.” Kuroo said, nearly diving forward to pick Kenma up.

“Kuroo, please.” Kenma whined, though didn’t stop the other from picking them up. They wrapped their arms around his neck instead, burying their head into his neck. “Your skirt fetish is getting out of hand.”

“Skirts?” Hinata asked, eyes on the tuner in front of him so he could finish the task he had momentarily forgotten about.

“I don’t have a skirt fetish.” Kuroo was quick to say as he slowly let Kenma back down.

They rolled their eyes up at their boyfriend as they dropped their arms from his neck.

“Please,” Kenma started before turning to Hinata, who had just set the bass back on the stand. “The first time I met Kuroo, I was in jeans and a t-shirt, nothing crazy. The second time I met Kuroo, I was probably in something similar. The third time I met Kuroo, he couldn’t form a sentence because he was fixated on the skirt I was wearing.”

“No, no. That isn’t true.” Kuroo said, shaking his head. “The first time you wore a skirt was our second date.”

Kenma waved their hand in front of them. “Well, details. Either way, you have a skirt fetish because _how_ do you even remember it was specifically our second date.”

Hinata stayed quiet as he watched the two in front of him bicker.

“Okay, so maybe I have a skirt fetish.” Kuroo finally said. “And of all the skirts you wear, my darling, this one is my favourite.”

Hinata hadn’t exactly been paying attention to Kenma’s outfit when they had left the apartment after their shower, but a smile crept up onto his face once he realized the black cats covering the pleated skirt.

“It’s very fitting.” Hinata said, looking between the two.

“Exactly!” Kuroo cried, looking down at the skirt. “It’s the best one you own.”

“Can we please stop talking about…” Kenma trailed off, and both Kuroo and Hinata looked at them, and both turned in the direction that Kenma was looking to see what had distracted them. “Oh no.”

“Oho?”

“Is that Iwaizumi?” Hinata asked quietly, and Kenma nodded slowly, and Kuroo slipped away before they could stop him.

“Iwaizumi!” Kuroo called, causing the other man to turn around. There was actually a look of relief on his face as he walked over.

“I keep getting so backwards back here.” He mumbled as he stopped in front of the trio. “I was looking for my guitar, since I had other things I needed to tend to and, well, anyway…” Iwaizumi looked between the three and offered his hand to Kuroo. “We haven’t actually met, but I am a big fan.”

“Is that so? Well it’s nice to meet you. Oh! I’m Kuroo Tetsurou, and actually my partner here is the one that introduced me to your music.” Kuroo said, shaking Iwaizumi’s hand with one hand while he reached behind him to grab Kenma’s hand, pulling them forward.

Iwaizumi nodded slowly as he listened before turning his attention on Kenma. “It’s nice to meet you as well.”

“K-Kenma.” They said quietly, uncharacteristically stuttering.

“It’s nice to meet you Kenma. I do hope you’ll be watching the set.”

Unable to form words, Kenma nodded instead.

“I think we’re all gonna be up there watching.” Hinata finally said, breaking his silent streak. “I’m Hinata Shouyou.” He offered his hand like Kuroo had, and Iwaizumi considered him for a moment before taking it.

“Hinata Shouyou, your name is very familiar.”

“Eh?”

“Do you know a Kageyama Tobio, by chance?” Iwaizumi asked, causing Hinata’s eyes to double in size.

“Y-yeah. Unfortunately.”

The comment made Iwaizumi laugh. “Unforunately. That’s good. He’s my cousin.”

Hinata felt his cheeks heat up, and could hear Kuroo snickering beside him.

“I-I-I didn’t know, and I didn’t say unfortunately. I mean, you didn’t hear that from me. I, uh—”

“Hinata, it’s okay. I promise. I understand.”

“Now it makes more sense as to why he has such an issue with Eden…” Hinata muttered.

Iwaizumi shook his head slowly. “Not necessarily, but it does explain why he knows them. But—”

Iwaizumi was cut off by a sudden flurry of movement around the side of the stage, roadies and Tsukishima leaving the stage to get ready for Iwaizumi.

“Ah, sorry, I have to get running.” The singer said, bowing slightly in apology for cutting their conversation off. “I hope you enjoy the show.” He added, turning to Kenma to smile.

Kenma nearly collapsed as the singer walked away, weak in the knees from his smile

“I think we have some competition.” Kuroo said, leaning over to Hinata though he kept his eyes on Kenma. “I’m feeling almost threatened.”

“He was good looking.”

“He’s fucking hot, Jesus. I feel so inadequate.”

It was then that Kenma seemed to snap out of their daze, and they turned to Kuroo with a frown. “No, no. I don’t want to hear that out of your mouth. Never. Do not.”

The trio stayed out of everyone’s way as they bustled about, bringing down Tsukishima’s equipment to take up anything Iwaizumi may need. Right before the singer took the stage, Kenma hurried up the steps to the stage, followed by Kuroo and Hinata. Kenma was bouncing on their heels as they waited for the set to begin, as they squeezed both Kuroo and Hinata’s hands tightly. Hinata and Kuroo shared look behind the other’s back and grinned. Kenma was _excited_.

The lights dimmed momentarily, not that it did much with the sun setting behind the stage, and Iwaizumi strolled in and settled on his stool center stage with his acoustic guitar. And without a greeting, he began.

And all was fine and well, until half way through the set a shrill voice called from behind Kuroo, Kenma, and Hinata.

“ _Iwa-chan, I’m your biggest fan, I love you!_ ”

The three turned around to find Eden’s vocalist, Oikawa Tooru, beaming behind them with his eyes set on Iwaizumi. They turned back to Iwaizumi after that, to see that the singer on the stage had shot a glare off in their general direction mid song. This caused Kenma to laugh, their hand flying up to cover their mouth. Fortunately for all of them, that was the end of Oikawa’s yelling as Matsukawa and Hanamaki arrived to drag him away before any more damage could be done.

“I see why Kageyama has something against Eden…” Hinata mumbled to himself as he turned his attention back to the stage.

Iwaizumi’s set went quicker than Kenma had really wanted it to, but they continued to feel the buzz of excitement as they made their way off of the stage.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Iwaizumi asked as he stepped up to the trio, guitar still in his hand.

Kenma nodded quickly, unable to speak again. Kuroo looked down at them, somewhat concerned by his silent partner. Iwaizumi chuckled quietly at the silent response before bowing again.

“I’ll have to get going, but I will see you around. I hope to see you again, all three of you.” And with that, Iwaizumi excused himself leaving the three on their own with roadies once more rushing around them to get Murder of Crows ready to play.

“I still feel inadequate.” Kuroo muttered, eyes following Iwaizumi out of view. Kenma punched him in the shoulder.

“Stop.”

“Are you going to come watch us?”

Hinata jumped slightly at the voice behind him and whipped around, a face he hadn’t seen in a long, long time in front of him. His face broke out in a grin.

“Yes! Of course, Kiyoko-san!” He said, nodding. “I haven’t watched you guys in forever, I am so excited!”

The girl in front of him gave him a small smile and stepped towards the stage. “It’s nice to see you here, Hinata. You were always one of our biggest supporters.”

“Support local bands!” Hinata shouted, raising his fist above his head, which earned him a quiet laugh from the girl. She covered her mouth and turned away, nodding.

“Support local bands!” Another voice cried from the entrance to the backstage area. Hinata turned in time to see Noya and Tanaka bounding up to the stage, followed by Daichi, Asahi and Suga. Hinata grinned wide at all of them, feeling as though he had suddenly traveled home.

The switch over between Iwaizumi and the Crows didn’t take long at all once they rolled out Daichi’s drum kit. The five band members huddled around side stage as Hinata bounded up the stairs to watch from where he had been watching before. Though before he could settle, he felt a hand wrap around his arm, and suddenly he found himself situated between Tanaka and Noya, and another grin found its way onto his face.

“It’s always a good time seeing familiar faces in the audience, and Hinata is no exception. I’m feeling really good about tonight, guys.” Noya said, earning a round of hums in agreement.

“Let’s play a good show!” Daichi said, before glancing at Kiyoko who nodded.

“One, two…”

“ _Crows!_ ” The five cheered, and Hinata whooped along with them before the circle broke up so the band could walk on stage.

Hinata joined back up with Kuroo and Kenma, vibrating with excitement to see his friends play.

And his excitement wasn’t for nothing as they played a flawless show. Kiyoko was quiet in person, but her presence on stage was something completely different. She owned it, and the first time Hinata had seen Murder live, she surprised him. He hadn’t expected such a voice to come out of her.

Tanaka and Noya had improved their guitar skills an incredible amount since the last time Hinata had seen them, as had Asahi on bass. Daichi’s drum kit looked as though it had grown, too.

Hinata was completely lost in the music, shouting the lyrics along with Kiyoko, who shot him a small smile once she caught him. He blushed furiously.

The set was over before Hinata was ready for it, and left the stage with everyone else.

The festival was half over and everyone was in high spirits. Hinata said a quick goodbye to most of the Crows, as The Black Cats got ready to take the stage.

Just like the previous performances, The Black Cats played a flawless set. The crowd was getting bigger, and the atmosphere around the festival was slowly shifting as the sun sunk lower and lower. The air around them was starting to cool, but the heat from the lights and the activity around the stage kept everyone going.

The Cats left the stage at the end of their set, and the roadies were quick to switch over the instruments so Eden could play.

“I hope Oikawa didn’t make you guys completely deaf.”

Kenma and Hinata turned around to find Iwaizumi standing behind them on the side of the stage; they had decided to stay rather than continuously going up and down the stairs. They stood in a corner well out of the way of the working roadies.

Kenma squeaked, and Hinata knew it was up to him to converse.

“Sorry? I couldn’t hear you?” Hinata said, sarcasm in his tone before he laughed. “I hadn’t been expecting it, I think I nearly had a heart attack.”

Iwaizumi sighed and ran his hand down his face. “He does that every chance he can get, so I wanted to apologize if he ruined it the set for you.”

Hinata opened his mouth to speak, though was surprisingly cut off by Kenma.

“You played a really amazing set, and I am so glad I got to see it. Takeda told me you played at The Nest while I was with The Cats in the States and I was really sad that I missed it.”

Iwaizumi’s eyebrows rose, surprised to hear Kenma finally speak more than just their name.

“Thank you, that means a lot.” Iwaizumi said after a moment, bowing. “I will try to play a smaller venue again.”

Their conversation was cut off by the same shrill voice from earlier.

“Iwa-chan, there you are! I’ve been looking for you, and I didn’t want to go on stage without seeing you first.”

“What is it, Oikawa?”

Oikawa huffed before puffing out his cheeks. “You always seem so angry when you see me. C’mon, I’m about to go play a show. Wish me luck?”

“I don’t know…”

“Iwa- _chan!_ ”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes before leaning forward to brush his lips against Oikawa’s. “Play a good show.” He mumbled quietly, before whispering something else in his ear. Neither Kenma nor Hinata could hear, but Oikawa smiled wide at whatever it was.

“I’ll play the best show yet, Iwa-chan!”

And with that, Oikawa was off to join the rest of Eden, with Iwaizumi slowly following after him. Kenma and Hinata shared a look, not knowing if they should have witnessed what they had.

Eden’s set wasn’t Hinata or Kenma’s favourite of the night, though Oikawa definitely knew how to work the crowd and it was obvious that a large number of the girls in the crowd were there just for them. Oikawa got the crowd jumping as he, too, jumped around on the stage in time with the music. It was a wonder how he didn’t sound breathless as he sang.

As Eden left the stage a short while later, a whole new excitement was spreading through the thrown together festival crew. They had made it this far, and In Ca-Hoots still had no idea about the surprise. Takeda had made his way up to the stage, and there was a smile on his face that he couldn’t hide.

“I’ve just done a bunch of math. We closed the raffle and silent auction just before Eden went on.” He said to Hinata and Kenma, clearly unable to hold in his excitement – he needed to tell _someone_. “I think this is definitely a great start for them to gain back everything they lost.”

“Are you going to announce it before or after or…?” Kenma trailed off, realizing they had never actually discussed it.

“Actually, I was considering barging in half way through their set.” Hinata looked at Takeda, and his eyes widened when he realized that he wasn’t joking.

“Can you do that?”

“I can do what I want, this is my festival damn it.”

“That’s the spirit.” Kuroo said, sliding up beside Hinata and wrapping his arm around the smaller boy’s waist.

The four watched as The Black Cats’ gear was hauled back on stage for The Hoots to use. And finally, the band took the stage and the crowd was so amped up on being there that they were almost deafening. Everyone side stage were shocked at the feedback. And the crowd only made Akaashi’s vocals stronger, and Bokuto and Washio moved about the stage with Sarukui like they owned the place. Konoha’s arms wailed on the drums like his life depended on it.

And just like he said he would, Takeda had managed to snag a microphone from one of the other bands and set it up, cutting off Akaashi before he could introduce the next song.

“Guys, guys, hold on a second.” He said, stepping out on stage with a black book in his hands.

“Take-chan?” Bokuto asked into his own microphone, looking confused as hell. “What are you doing?”

“I have something really important to announce.” He said, holding up the book. “It’s really important, and it couldn’t wait any longer.”

“We are trying to play a show, Takeda-san.” Akaashi said quietly into his microphone, though bowed slightly at the older man.

“I’m sorry, I’ll make this really quick.” He said, bowing back towards Akaashi before turning to the crowd. “A few weeks ago, a great band by the name of In Ca-Hoots—” Takeda started, before being cut off by the crowd screaming. “Wow, okay, I promise this won’t take long. Anyway, something happened that shouldn’t have happened to any band, especially not one as kind as In Ca-Hoots. Some of you may have heard, and some of you may not, but a few weeks ago, this band you’re watching right now lost everything in their trailer. Someone, or many someone’s broke into their trailer and –”

“ _THEY STOLE LES PAUL!_ ”

Takeda slowly turned to Bokuto and nodded. “Yes, exactly. They stole Les Paul. They took everything the band had just before they were set to play a show at The Nest. Thankfully, The Black Cats –“ more screaming from the crowd cut the man off, and he sighed. “The Black Cats stepped up and loaned their equipment for that show, and again for this show.” Takeda pointed to the logo on the guitar in Bokuto’s hands.

“Why are you retelling our tragic story, Takeda-san?” Akaashi asked, scratching the back of his head.

“Because, it is important that everyone is on the same page, because of this announcement.” Takeda opened his black book with one hand with a little difficulty as he held the microphone with the other. “We had a raffle going as well as a silent auction going all day today, if you hadn’t noticed. There were a lot of collectables donated from Crow Street Records, as well as signed items from all the bands that have been on the stage so far this evening. Tonight we raised nearly three hundred thousand yen.”

“I saw some of the fliers that it was for charity, what charity was it for?” Bokuto asked, genuinely curious. This made Takeda smile.

“The charity, my dear friends, was the In Ca-Hoots Needs Your Help charity. This money is going directly to you, to help gain back what was stolen from you. All these people, this crowd, came out tonight to help you. The bands that played on this very stage came out for you, because good bands, kind bands such as yours don’t deserve something so awful to happen to them.”

The members of In Ca-Hoots were speechless, and they didn’t say a word until all of the bands standing side stage started cheering along with the crowd. Akaashi opened his mouth a few times, unable to form any sort of sentence while tears streamed down Bokuto’s face. Konoha, Washio and Sarukui were stunned, silent until Takeda excused himself from the stage so they could finish their set.

Once they regained their bearings, the rest of the set blew everyone away. There was a whole new energy about them, and they played their hearts out.

Hinata grinned as he watched the band play, feeling proud to be apart of something so amazing. He held onto Kenma’s hand tightly, and leaned up against Kuroo, who still had his arm wrapped around his waist.

This was definitely where he wanted to be.


	5. teachers

After the festival, there was a whirlwind of activity. Kuroo and the rest of The Black Cats had been thrown into the studio, Kenma had been working on promoting for their upcoming tour, and Hinata was on the road to exams between his shifts at Crow Street Records.

Hinata had been quietly studying on the couch beside Kenma when their phone started to ring. They hurried to pick it up as to not disturb Hinata, though once the conversation started he could no longer concentrate on the books in front of him.

“Another fundraising idea?” Kenma asked, frowning. “What is it?”

They nodded slowly a few times as they listened to the caller. Hinata leaned forward to try to hear, until Kenma put the phone on speaker.

“—since we have time, and if we can find the space, I think it would do well.”

“But we’d need to find space.” Kenma repeated back, scratching the back of their head as they looked across the couch to Hinata. “Wait, in Crow Street, aren’t there rooms upstairs?”

Hinata nodded slowly. “Ukai uses one of the rooms as an office. From what I understand there are more rooms unused rooms up there. He once said he used to use them for storage, but stock hasn’t been what it used to be so everything is kept in the store.” Hinata could see the twinkle in Kenma’s eye and he sighed. “And I’ll talk to Ukai-san.”

“Okay, that is one option, but if it falls through, we’ll still need to find a space. Yaku is unsure if he can because he needs his kit in the studio, but he said he would be down if he could figure something else out.” Kuroo said through the phone, reception crackling as he walked around the recording studio. “A studio would be ideal of course because of the soundproof rooms, but we’d end up spending more money on studio time than earning for the Hoots.”

“Is this going to be another surprise, or are you going to tell them about it?” Kenma asked.

“Actually, I mentioned to Bo that we should try something else to earn some extra cash. They’ve compiled a list of things they want to get back, and the money from the festival nearly covered all of it but they’re still struggling with a few things. Anyway, I think Bokuto was pretty into helping out also.”

“For some reason, I think Bokuto would actually be really good at doing it.” Kenma said before looking at Hinata once more. “I’ll get Shouyou to phone Ukai, and then I will let you know. How is recording going?”

Kuroo sighed quietly before he spoke. “I finished tracking two songs today, and Tora is in doing vocals as we speak. Everyone else seemed to have disappeared for the time being. I’m here working on songs still. I think we’re ahead of schedule though, for a change.”

The conversation didn’t last much longer before Kenma turned off his phone.

“Do you think Ukai will let us use the space?” Kenma asked.

Hinata bit the inside of his lip, completely unsure of an answer. “It won’t hurt to ask.”

 

Hinata had decided against calling Ukai that morning, in favour of talking to him face to face the very same afternoon when he arrived for his shift.

“Ukai-san, I have a question.” Hinata said as soon as he walked through the door, throwing his backpack down on the floor behind the counter. He looked about the store, empty as usual, before turning back to his boss.

“What’s up?”

“Well, Kuroo called Kenma earlier because he had thought of an idea while at the studio, and it seems like it’s a for sure idea if they can find the space to go through with it. Um, the rooms upstairs, are they used for anything right now?”

Ukai looked to the back of the store where the stairwell that led upstairs was. “At the moment, no. They’re just collecting dust. Why do you ask? What is their brilliant idea? Hopefully not as tiring as Takeda’s festival.”

“No, no. Actually, I think this is a really good idea as well. Um, while The Black Cats are still in town, between recording sessions and before they leave for tour, Kuroo said that they could possibly do like music lessons? Like Kuroo would be happy to teach kids how to play the bass, and Taketora and Kai with guitar. Yaku was the only one on the fence because of drums or something, and Kuroo was talking to Bokuto about it and he wants to help too, especially because it’s fundraising for The Hoots.”

Ukai stayed quiet for a moment, deeply considering everything that Hinata had said, and Hinata was nervous that the man would laugh and tell him no. But to his surprise, the man nodded.

“That’s actually not a bad idea. I'll tell you what, I’ll let them use the space if they want to be responsible to clean up the rooms. It might even be good for business.” Ukai paused for a moment and frowned. “Yaku can use the drum kit that’s up there.”

“There’s a drum kit up there?” Hinata asked, raising both his eyebrows. He hadn’t been expecting that.

“Yeah. I had a kit in the store when it first opened, and it got moved upstairs when I needed space to put in another display. It just stayed up there, so it’s probably sitting under ten pounds of dust.”

The thought of cleaning didn’t seem to faze Hinata in the slightest, and he beamed up at the older man.

“Thank you, Ukai-san! I know they will appreciate it.”

 

And they did. Once Hinata had informed Kuroo and Kenma that the rooms were available for use, Kenma went straight to promoting the lessons, while Kuroo gathered his band alongside In Ca-Hoots on one of their coinciding days off to clean the rooms.

The top floor of Crow Street Records had six rooms. The first room to the left, Ukai used as an office and was off limits to all people except Ukai himself. The other five rooms were more or less empty, aside from one drum kit and a stack of chairs and folding tables.  Both bands worked hard from morning until early evening, scrubbing down the rooms and setting each room up with a table and a few chairs. They’d given each room their own cheap amplifier, and brought in an instrument to go in each room, aside from the one already home to a no longer dusty drum kit.  At the end of the day, the bands felt accomplished, and they couldn’t wait to get to work.

Kenma had been put in charge of all lesson scheduling once the ads had been rolled out.  They had the most up to date recording schedule on hand. He booked up the members of the bands with kids in their early pre-teens, to adults around the same age as them. He worked with Akaashi as well, as to not overlap schedules on their side either.

The first lesson was two days after the deep cleaning of Crow Street Records, and for the first time since Hinata had started, the store saw a steady stream of customers. While the bands took the payments directly in the rooms before the lessons started, the kids waiting for their lessons milled about to look at and buy records and other merchandise. Ukai sat behind the counter with Hinata completely in awe.

“I don’t remember the last time this many people walked through the store.” He mumbled quietly, stepping up to the cash register as a young girl came up with a CD. “Ooh, good choice!”

 

Yaku was the first to finish for the day as he followed his student down the flight of stairs, deep in conversation. The conversation continued until they made it to the door, and he bid the man farewell. After a sigh, the drummer stretched and made his way over to Ukai and Hinata, who were still sitting behind the counter.

“How’d you do today?” Hinata asked, genuinely curious to know how well this idea had gone.

“Not too bad, honestly. It was definitely a _different_ way to spend my day, but I’m not complaining.” Yaku reached for his pocket to pull out a stack of money. “I did about twenty-five thousand yen today, so I think that’s a win.”

Hinata’s eyes widened and he heard Ukai gasp beside him at the sight of the money.

 

One by one, the rest of the members finished up their last lessons and Kuroo was the last to join them in the store. After counting the total amount of yen they earned, they couldn’t help but cheer.

“We should have done this from the beginning.” Kai said, rubbing his face, tired.

“The festival was fun of course, and Takeda put a fuck ton of effort into it, but this was a completely different experience and almost just as rewarding.” Kuroo added, turning to Ukai. “Thanks for letting us use the space today, by the way.”

The band bowed towards Ukai, who held out his hands, waving them in front of him. “Please, stop. I should also thank you for bringing in so many customers.”

“It’s a win, win.” Yamamoto said with a grin, clapping his hands together.

“The Hoots will be in tomorrow, from what I remember. Kenma will have a final schedule tomorrow, so I think we’ll be in for another busy day.” Hinata said, turning towards Ukai.

“If that’s the case, then I don’t feel guilty calling it a night.” Ukai said, slipping off the stool he had been sitting on. “Head on home Hinata. Get some rest and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Hinata jumped off his own stool and scooped up the backpack tucked under the counter before walking around the join Kuroo. The band and Hinata left the shop together, and split off in their own directions outside. Kuroo slipped his hand into Hinata’s as they made their way towards Kuroo and Kenma’s apartment.

“Did you want to grab some dinner?” Kuroo asked, swinging their hands between them as they walked.

“What about Kenma?”

Kuroo hummed quietly. “We can pick something up for them as well. I’m starving, and I don’t feel like cooking.”

Hinata grinned up at Kuroo before nodding. “Then lets grab dinner.”

The pair picked up a few burritos on their way to the apartment, and arrived home a short while after. Kenma was quick to ask them about their day once they had entered the living room.  The two told them about the lessons and the amount of customers in the store, and Kenma listened with a small smile on their face.

“Will you teach me how to play the bass? Like, properly?” Hinata asked as he unwrapped his burrito, glancing over to Kuroo, who sat beside him on the couch.

Kuroo laughed quietly as he bumped their shoulders together.

“Oh no…” Kenma muttered from the other side, and Hinata looked at them, curious.

“You’ll have to call me Kuroo-sensei.”

“Teacher fetish.” Kenma finally said, and Hinata near choked on the first bite of his burrito.


	6. long distance

Hinata was lying on his bed with his notebook covering his face and his arms spread at his sides when he was jolted back to reality by the Skype notifications screaming from his laptop. He sat up and let the notebook fall ungracefully into his lap to retrieve his laptop from the edge of his bed. A smile tugged at his lips when he saw the name on the screen and answered the video call. It took a few moments before a very pixelated Kenma turned into a clear Kenma.

“How has the tour been so far?” Hinata asked, closing up all his homework. He knew he wouldn’t be able to concentrate now.

Kenma shrugged and sat their chin on their hands. They were sitting at a table somewhere, surprisingly quiet in the background.

Kenma and Kuroo had only left a week before, but after having spent nearly every day together, Hinata was finding it strange being on his own again. The first few days he found himself wandering to Kuroo and Kenma’s apartment out of habit after class was over, before turning himself around towards his own. They’d been texting throughout the week when they had cell service available, but it wasn’t the same.

“Everyone has gone out to find dinner, and I needed some peace and quiet so I’m sitting at the venue.” Kenma said, unable to fight off a yawn. “I miss bed. My neck hurts from sleeping in the van.”

“I can’t imagine that being very comfortable.” Hinata said, scrunching up his face at the thought.

“I had considered staying home, you know.” Kenma said quietly, as though trying to hide their voice even though it sounded as though no one else was in the room with them. “I thought since you couldn’t come maybe I should have stayed also.”

Hinata shook his head. “No! I mean, I would have loved for you to have stayed, don’t get me wrong, but I know Kuroo wants you there too. I think after all this time with you touring with him it would be weird if you weren’t there. And the street team needs their leader!”

Kenma laughed quietly and shrugged. “Again, the street team leader doesn’t really need to be here either. The meet ups haven’t been all that thrilling this week so far, since most people are stuck with exams like you are and can’t hang out like they usually would.” They sighed before sitting up to rub their eyes. “Sorry, the first week of touring I normally get homesick, so this is what this is.”

Hinata slowly shook his head once more before offering a smile. “Being homesick is allowed, and then when you come back, we have all the time in the world to see each other. The next tour isn’t until February?”

Kenma hummed and nodded. “I think so. Nothing has been set in stone yet.” There was a pause as they looked at something on their phone. “There’s a short tour overseas again possibly coming up. An American band was interested after they toured in the summer, so everyone has their fingers crossed.”

“Oh! Getting more exposure over there would definitely be good!”

Kenma’s face broke out in a fond smile as they nodded. “You’re right. More exposure means more opportunity for bigger budgets and all that. So I hope it works out. It might just be a small van tour, and I really think I’d stay in Japan for that one. The last tour was a festival and we shared a bus with another small band at least, so it wasn’t so painful.”

“You got to stay on a tour bus?” Hinata cried. He had never really asked about touring overseas, and he couldn’t figure out why not. “What was that like?”

Kenma looked past their laptop screen and nodded before looking back at Hinata. “It was crowded. I shared the bunk with Kuroo, and it’s a good thing I can sleep in confined spaces. And it was dirty, and I was lucky to get in a shower every few days…” Kenma visibly shuddered at the thought. “I mean, I had fun despite all that but I really learned to appreciate hotels and plumbing.”

Hinata couldn’t help but laugh quietly at the story. “I can imagine. I’d like to experience one day, but you know, I lack that sort of—”

“By all means, if you want to take my place…”

“I couldn’t ever take your place!” Hinata said, wide eyed. “You’re basically a member of The Black Cats, I could never do that. I am just a boy that sleeps with two members of the band.” He paused when he finished his sentence before shaking his head, a bright red blush growing on his cheeks. “I mean, not that we, I mean, I meant to say…”

As Hinata continued to fumble over his words, Kenma laughed, covering their mouth to muffle the sound.

“I, uh, that also made me sound like a groupie and—“

“Shouyou.”

“—I don’t think I am a groupie but we haven’t even—“

“Shouyou…”

“— _done that_ or anything yet so—“

“Shouyou, darling, please.” Kenma sound louder, finally cutting the boy off. “Stop, I know what you mean but still, you’re a very big part of Kuroo and my life and when the opportunity comes that you want to join in on a tour, even if its just for a few days, we will both try our best to accommodate. When I first started coming out with Kuroo, no one seemed to mind.”

“But you do all the promotion work, you have an actual job there. I’d just be taking up space.”

Kenma waved their hand at the camera and shook their head. “Don’t. I could do this from the couch in the living room to be honest. It’s fun to do meet ups every so often, but sometimes I would rather be on my own.”

Hinata scrunched up his face again before sighing. “Well, despite all of that, I miss you guys. It’s only been a week, but…”

Kenma nodded. “No, I know. I miss you too, and I know Kuroo does as well.” There was noise in the background and Kenma looked up. “Speaking of…”

Kenma slid to the side of the screen after a moment before another face showed up, and Hinata grinned wide.

“Are you enjoying tour?” Hinata asked.

Kenma leaned to the side to rest their head on Kuroo’s shoulder. “It’s been good so far, but I do miss having you around.” Kuroo admitted, ignoring the heat rising to his cheeks. “It’s going to be a long two weeks.” There was a pause as the three stared at the computer screens in front of them before Kuoo spoke up. “How has your studying been going?”

Hinata groaned and picked up the notebook that was beside him. “I was trying to study when I got this call.”

“Sorry, Shouyou.” Kenma mumbled, eyes drooping.

“It’s okay, this is better than studying. I have my first exam on Friday, and then I have two on Monday.” Hinata ran one of his hands through his already messy hair. “I think I will do okay though. We are doing a lot of comparisons between genres in one class, and music history in another class, and I think I can keep it all together by the time the exam rolls around.”

Kuroo nodded. “Well, if you need help, just ask Ukai.”

Hinata laughed at that. “I like that you offer his help instead of your own.”

“I may be a musician, but I couldn’t tell you the history of most things. Now, give me science and I’ve got you covered.”

The conversation continued back and forth for a while longer until Kuroo was being pulled away from the laptop by the rest of the band, who popped onto the screen to say hello, so they could go play a show. Kenma decided they were going to try and take a nap while the dressing room was quiet for the hour while the band was on stage, and Hinata knew that was the best idea for all of them.

Their farewell was longer than they had both anticipated, because neither wanted to end the call. It was Kenma that finally did, however.

“My laptop is actually going to die, Shouyou, so I will turn it off now.”

“Okay. I miss you.”

“I miss you, too. We’ll be home in a couple weeks.”

“The countdown is on. Call me again when you get a chance.”

“Of course.” Kenma mumbled, already half asleep. “I’ll text you when I wake up.”

The screen went blank moments later and Hinata sighed, falling back against his mattress with thoughts of Kenma and Kuroo flooding through his mind. He missed them more than he had before the call, and his heart ached.


	7. fluff

The first week of December came out of nowhere. Hinata was amazed that three and a half months whizzed by right before his eyes without even realizing they had. It helped that the months had mostly been busy, what with meeting Kuroo and Kenma for the first time, and being pulled into festival preparations and even helping out with the music lessons, which both In Ca-Hoots and The Black Cats had fully intended on continuing because they had had so much fun and it had been far more successful than they had hoped.

In Ca-Hoots had managed to make enough money to replace everything that had been stolen from them, including an even better Les Paul model, which Bokuto had been devastated about losing (and he made sure everyone in a ten kilometer radius knew about it). The money they continued to raise through the lessons was going towards another festival in the park, with more time to plan, more bands and crew, and less stress for Takeda – who was thrilled to find out what the two bands were planning, and gladly took the drinks bought for him as a thank you a few days after the festival.

There was also a cut for Ukai, of course, for letting them use the space, even though he kept trying to refuse because the lessons were bringing in customers. He figured that was payment enough, but the bands insisted and he ultimately couldn’t say no.

Despite the busy schedule all that time, Hinata had spent the last three weeks feeling as though he was wasting his days. Crow Street Records slowed down when the lessons weren’t taking place, giving Hinata all the time in the world to study. But once he had nothing left to study, he was back to sitting quietly behind the counter, twiddling his thumbs, or walking up and down aisles of records, dusting.

 

 

It was two days before Kenma and Kuroo were to arrive back home when Hinata was doing just that, dusting. He was in his final hour of his shift, and he was very much looking forward to closing up the shop and going home. The more bored he was, the more tired he became and he wasn’t sure how he was still functioning. He thought maybe they’d be busier with the Christmas season approaching, but boy was he wrong.

Hinata moved back to the counter and stored the duster he had been using in its drawer when the bell rang over the front door. He called out a half-assed, “Welcome to Crow Street Records!” before standing up properly to look at the people that had walked in.

His heart skipped and his eyes widened and the grin on his face was as wide as ever. Without thinking, he _jumped the counter_ , and within three long strides he was jumping into Kuroo’s arms. He’d have jumped into Kenma’s if he were certain they’d catch him at full speed. He buried his face in the side of Kuroo’s neck and breathed in the familiar scent he missed so much.

“Oh my god, you’re back so early.” He mumbled against the skin before pulling back, his eyes roaming over Kuroo’s face before he turned back down to look at Kenma. “I’m not hallucinating, right?”

Kenma chuckled quietly at that and wrapped their arms around Hinata’s neck once Kuroo let the boy back down onto his feet. Hinata was quick to wrap his arms tight around Kenma’s waist.

“Everyone wanted to get home as soon as possible after the last show, so we did shifts driving and drove all night and day to get back.” Kuroo explained, eyes on Hinata and Kenma beside him. “And here we are.”

Hinata pulled back enough from Kenma to look at them, though kept his arms tight around their waist.

“You both just made my entire day.” He said quietly before leaning in to steal a kiss from Kenma. And what had started as a chaste kiss only deepened until Kuroo cleared his throat. A blush crept up Hinata’s neck as he reluctantly pulled away from the other before turning to Kuroo to kiss him as well.

The kiss broke a few moments later and Hinata sighed. “I wish I could get away with closing up shop now so we could go home.” He mumbled quietly, looking between the two.

“I don’t mind waiting.” Kenma said with a shrug before setting off towards the counter to steal one of the stools before the others.

“Not at all.” Kuroo added, following after Kenma with Hinata. “We’ve been counting down the hours until we got to see you today, to be honest. Kenma especially.” The two stepped around the counter to join Kenma, who immediately reached for Hinata’s hand to pull him closer.

“I understand because I’ve been doing that all week.” Hinata said, squeezing Kenma’s hand gently. “I was gonna surprise you, or something, but I didn’t get far enough to really come up with anything, and you ended up surprising me instead.”

Kenma tugged at Hinata’s hand again until he was situated between their legs, facing them.

“You don’t have to surprise us with anything, Shouyou.” They said quietly, leaning forward to press their head against the boy’s forehead. “You just being here is enough of a welcome back for us.”

Hinata poked out his bottom lip at that. “Oh, I know, but I would have rather been at my apartment or something, not at work.”

Kenma slowly shook their head and let their lips brush against Hinata’s softly. “Either way, we are here together now and we will go home together and we can make up for lost time.”

At that, Kuroo stepped up behind Hinata and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy’s waist. Hinata blushed furiously as he realized how sandwiched in he was between his two partners causing his heart to race. He was so happy, and so overwhelmed by the two that he really had no idea what to say, and all he could do was kiss them both over and over until he was free to close Crow Street Records for the night.

Yes, this was _definitely_ where he wanted to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed it! kudos and comments are the bees knees!

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://keijjis.tumblr.com)!!
> 
> there is a playlist to go with this fic, and you can find it [here](http://8tracks.com/aichou/extra-cheese)!!


End file.
